Promenons nous dans les bois
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une course poursuite dans la forêt pour deux agents de notre équipe du CBI. Résumé court, mais lisez donc le début pour en savoir plus.
1. Prélude

Salut à tous.

Je sais que je viens de poster une fic déjà, mais elle ne semble pas plaire beaucoup, alors je vous poste celle-ci qui a eu beaucoup de succès sur le forum où je l'ai posté. J'espère que ce sera également le cas ici.

Quelques petits détails sur la fic?

Alors, c'est une fic à suspens qui comporte 11 chapitres. Les personnages mis en avant ici sont Teresa Lisbon et Grace Van Pelt. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura du Jisbon, il n'existe pas une fic de **Sweety** sans Jisbon.

Je vous donne une liste des chapitres?

***** Prologue

***** Chapitre 1: Rencontre bouleversante

***** Chapitre 2: Une nuit mouvementée

***** Chapitre 3: Prise de conscience

***** Chapitre 4: Ne pas perdre espoir

***** Chapitre 5: Confrontation avec ses sentiments

***** Chapitre 6: Enfin en sécurité

***** Chapitre 7: Ne compter que sur soi

***** Chapitre 8: Tout est bien qui fini bien

***** Epilogue

Voilà, vous savez tout. Vous avez ici le prélude, histoire de donner le ton de la fic.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude<strong>

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes courraient à en perdre haleine, slalomant entre les arbres et les buissons, sautant par dessus les branches au sol, tentant vainement de semer leurs poursuivants. Mais les deux hommes étaient rapides et par-dessus tout ils étaient armés. Elles n'avaient pas la moindre chance de sortir d'ici, mais elles la tentaient tout de même. Elles ne voulaient pas mourir ici, elles n'étaient pas de celles à lâcher prise si facilement. Il fallait juste qu'elles gardent espoir, qu'elles continuent de courir et surtout qu'elles fassent attention.<p>

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit derrière elles et Lisbon se jeta au sol, entrainant Van Pelt avec elle. Elles rampèrent dans les feuilles mortes, le plus silencieusement possible et trouvèrent un buisson derrière lequel se cacher. Grace respirait vite, sa jambe lui faisait mal, ses pieds avaient du mal à la porter et elle commençait à perdre cet espoir que Lisbon voulait absolument conserver. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que sa patronne, elle le savait et ne s'en cachait pas. Elle regrettait juste que la jeune femme soit coincée avec elle et non pas avec Cho ou Rigsby, eux auraient sut quoi faire, pas elle. Elle sentit Lisbon poser la main sur son épaule et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa patronne, un regard qui se voulait rassurant, bien qu'elle puisse y voir la même peur que la sienne.

-" On va s'en sortir Van Pelt" chuchota Lisbon.

-" Comment ?" Souffla la rouquine.

-" On va trouver un moyen de sortir de cette forêt et on rentrera chez nous" dit alors Lisbon. " Les autres doivent déjà nous chercher et Jane saura où nous trouver. Il trouve toujours."

Les derniers mots avaient été dit bien plus bas, comme une prière. Van Pelt savait que Lisbon voulait se montrer forte pour elle, qu'elle voulait la rassurer. Mais la jeune femme savait que sa collègue était au moins aussi apeurée qu'elle, cela se voyait et il ne fallait pas en avoir honte.

-" Il faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit" murmura Lisbon. " Demain nous chercherons un moyen de sortir d'ici et de contacter les autorités locales."

-" D'accord" acquiesça Grace. " Je crois avoir vu une petite grotte un peu plus loin sur le flanc de cette montagne, je pense que nous devrions être en sécurité là-bas."

-" Allons-y."

Les deux femmes sortirent la tête du buisson, vérifièrent que leurs poursuivant ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages et se redressèrent avant de partir en courant vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Grace. Ce n'était pas très loin et l'obscurité les aiderait à ne pas se faire repérer par les braconniers. C'était tout de même un peu risqué, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix, elles ne pouvaient pas passer la nuit dans ces buissons, les hommes pourraient facilement les trouver là et elles seraient perdues. Mais si elles faisaient bien attention, alors elles seraient au moins sauves pour la nuit. Il fallait juste tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, s'ils parvenaient à les trouver.

* * *

><p>Alors, ce prélude, ça vous plait? Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me le dire, vous savez, ce petit bouton juste en dessous.<p>

J'attends de voir si ça plait avant de poster la suite, alors faites moi plaisir, un petit mot.


	2. Prologue

Coucou à tous, je vous poste enfin le prologue. Pardonnez l'attente, mon chat était malade et je l'ai emmené se faire opérer hier, depuis elle me déteste un peu beaucoup je pense.

Je tiens à dire merci à **MandyNormande**, **Z2vy**, **Jisbonlove96**, **Leoune51**, **Cindy** et **LouiseMentalist**.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Le ciel était si bleu dans le ciel, l'air si pur, la nature si belle. Les petits oiseaux chantaient dans les branches, les animaux de la forêt se prélassaient tranquillement dans l'herbe lorsque quelque chose vint rompre la tranquillité de l'instant, anéantissant la magie naturelle. Un cri déchira l'air, faisant fuir tout les animaux, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux. Le calme fit place à l'excitation, à la peur, au bruit qui ne cesserait pas avant des heures, voir peut-être plus. Mais lorsque tout serait fini, la magie n'opérerait plus, le charme était rompu.<p>

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, une main se tenant la poitrine tandis que de l'autre elle tentait de rester droite, malgré la douleur qui lui traversait le corps. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir lorsque l'homme s'approcha d'elle, son fusil pointé devant lui. Elle savait que cela ne servait plus à rien, elle allait mourir, elle le sentait. C'était la fin alors qu'elle n'était qu'à l'aube de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ses rêves, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le monde comme elle voulait le faire. Comment un simple week-end avec des amis avait-il put devenir une course contre la mort ? Comment la plus belle sortie de sa vie pouvait-elle se finir dans un bain de sang ? Elle ne le savait pas mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait tout fait pour s'en sortir, elle et ses amis, mais ils n'avaient pas été assez forts. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus les autres, ils devaient certainement déjà être morts eux aussi et elle allait bientôt les rejoindre.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait gagné, même si c'était le cas. Elle se montrerait forte jusqu'à la fin. L'homme vint se placer en face d'elle et elle releva la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux haineux. Il allait peut-être la tuer, mais elle allait mourir avec toute sa dignité. Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, elle se redressa, titubant un peu avant de se tenir droite devant lui, relevant haut la tête.

" Vous paierez pour ce que vous avez fait" lui cracha-t-elle.

" Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir" lui répondit l'homme avant de lever son fusil.

Le coup de feu partit et la jeune fille tomba en arrière, une balle dans le cœur. Elle atterri lourdement dans les feuilles mortes sous les rires de l'homme et de ses compagnons qui venaient de le rejoindre, chacun tenant son propre fusil. Ils se placèrent autour d'elle et la fixèrent un moment avant de partir, la laissant là à la merci des animaux sauvages qui se régaleraient de sa carcasse. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire, personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, personne ne retrouverait jamais son corps.

* * *

><p>La quiétude de la forêt venait une fois de plus d'être brisée par l'arrivée des gardes forestiers ainsi que de l'équipe du CBI de Teresa Lisbon. Il y avait aujourd'hui plus de monde qu'il n'y en avait eu depuis bien longtemps et les animaux sauvages étaient partit se réfugier dans les montagnes pour échapper à cette civilisation qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Une jeune femme sortit du groupe pour s'approcher d'une forme sur le sol, la raison de leur présence ici. Elle s'accroupit, examina ce qui restait de la jeune fille avant de se relever et de se tourner vers le garde forestier se trouvant juste à côté d'elle.<p>

-" Qui a retrouvé le corps ?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Un randonneur" lui répondit l'homme. " Il est là-bas" indiqua-t-il du doigt vers un petit groupe un peu plus loin.

-" Vous avez l'identité de la victime ?" Questionna-t-elle en époussetant les quelques brindilles qui s'étaient accrochées sur son pantalon.

-" Lucy Rhys, dix-sept ans" lu l'homme sur le petit carnet qu'il avait dans les mains. " Elle était venu camper avec des amis, mais nous ne les avons pas encore retrouvés."

-" Combien étaient-ils ?"

-" Quatre, deux filles et deux garçons."

-" Bien, lorsque la police scientifique sera là, je voudrais que d'éventuelles empreintes soient relevées, si toutefois on en trouve."

-" J'y veillerais."

La jeune femme s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre le randonneur qui avait fait la macabre découverte. C'était un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, mince, l'air un peu hagard, mais on le serait aussi si on avait retrouvé les restes presque inexistants d'une adolescente au milieu de la forêt. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer si elle voulait avoir des informations. Mais les pas qu'elle entendit derrière elle, ainsi que la voix qui résonna à ses oreilles la firent déchanter. Jane venait d'arriver et avec lui ses mauvaises blagues en tout genre.

Le mentaliste arriva à sa hauteur et calqua ses pas sur les siens. Ils marchèrent en silence et Lisbon s'étonna qu'il n'est encore rien dit, il n'était pas du genre à garder le silence ainsi, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle sentait que ce calme ne durerait pas très longtemps et cela se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau le son de sa voix.

-" Belle journée pour une balade en forêt" dit-il d'un air enjoué.

-" Une jeune fille est morte Jane, ce n'est pas une bonne journée" le réprimanda t-elle.

-" Oh Lisbon, mais regardez le ciel est bleu, les petits oiseaux chantent…"

-" Et j'ai un travail à faire" le coupa-t-elle, " et vous aussi."

-" Très bien très bien, pas la peine de vous énerver" dit-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence.

-" C'est vous qui m'énervez Jane" souffla-t-elle d'exaspération.

-" Bon alors dites moi tout" capitula le blond.

-" Lucy Rhys, dix sept ans, découverte par ce jeune homme ce matin. Elle était venue camper avec des amis, portés disparus pour le moment."

-" Alors allons interroger le témoin dans ce cas."

Il partit devant et Lisbon accéléra le pas pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Cette enquête n'allait pas être facile, elle le sentait, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les forêts, elle n'aimait pas se trouver ici, mais elle avait un travail à faire. La victime avait était été presque entièrement dévorée par les animaux sauvages, il ne serait donc pas facile de déterminer l'heure exacte de sa mort. Mais elle travaillait avec de bons agents et ils trouveraient tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour mener à bien cette enquête et en finir au plus vite.

* * *

><p>L'interrogatoire ne donna pas grand-chose, l'homme étant bien trop bouleversé pour répondre aux questions, alors Lisbon et son équipe retournèrent au bureau pour commencer leur travail d'investigation. La jeune femme se sentit mieux à l'instant où ils quittèrent la scène de crime, mais elle sentit comme des petits picotements dans sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'observer. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne trouva rien de suspect, si ce n'est une bande d'agents venant perturber le calme de ce lieu.<p>

Elle monta dans la voiture, Jane prenant place sur le siège passager, histoire de lui casser les pieds jusqu'au bureau, tandis que les autres prenaient place à l'arrière. Elle démarra et quitta ce lieu, ne remarquant pas le petit groupe d'homme qui les suivaient des yeux plus loin dans les bois.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	3. Chapter 1: Une rencontre bouleversante

Salut à tous, je sais j'ai du retard pour poster ce chapitre. Mais maintenant que je travail plus, je suis bien plus fatiguée et je n'ai pas toujours le courage de poster.

Enfin bob, le voici c'est tout ce qui compte. Je pensais que cette fic plairait à plus de monde, mais le peu qui me commente aiment vraiment, alors merci encore **Z2vy**, **LouiseMentalist** et **Jisbonlove96**.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une rencontre bouleversante<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon se trouvait dans son bureau, épluchant les dossiers des trois disparus, cherchant à en apprendre un maximum sur eux, s'ils avaient des ennemis, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation quelconque qui les aurait entraînés dans les problèmes. En gros la routine et cela lui convenait parfaitement, du moment qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans cette foret. Il y avait quelque chose là bas qui la mettait mal à l'aise, quelque chose de sombre. Elle finirait par savoir ce que c'était, elle devrait forcément s'y rendre de nouveau, mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Pour le moment elle se contentait de faire du travail de bureau en attendant de trouver quelque chose sur ses trois disparus.<p>

La jeune femme releva la tête pour voir ce que faisait son équipe, mais surtout pour savoir où se trouvait Jane. Depuis leur retour, il n'était pas venu la déranger une seule fois, et même si elle appréciait cette toute nouvelle tranquillité, elle ne serait rassurée qu'en sachant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien d'illégal, rien qui lui donnerait encore plus de travail, plus de plaintes. Il avait le chic pour importuner les mauvaises personnes, pour dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui, alors elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien sur son canapé, faisant semblant de dormir, comme toujours.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit le canapé marron vide de son consultant, elle se redressa sur son siège, tendant le cou au maximum mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Mais où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avait-il encore trouvé une bêtise à faire ? Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout et elle se leva donc pour partir à sa recherche. Elle quitta son bureau et se dirigea immédiatement vers celui de Van Pelt dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait l'aider à le retrouver.

-" Van Pelt, savez-vous où se trouve Jane ?" demanda la brunette.

-" Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait dans son grenier" répondit la jeune femme.

-" Mais que fait-il là haut ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il est encore un peu perturbé par le retour de…"

-" Très bien, je monte le voir."

Lisbon préféra s'éloigner avant que sa collègue ne lui parle de nouveau du retour de Red John. Elle savait que depuis la découverte du smiley lors d'un enquête quelque semaines plus tôt, Jane n'était plus vraiment le même, il ne participait plus aux enquêtes, du moins plus comme avant. Il avait ses bons moments où il tentait de montrer que tout allait bien, comme ce matin. Mais dès qu'ils étaient au CBI, il montait s'enfermer dans le grenier où il y passait des heures, ne descendant que lorsqu'il était en manque de thé.

Sa façon de blaguer sur la scène de crime ce matin l'avait un peu agacée, mais au moins il était lui-même. Elle aurait voulu que cette affaire n'arrive jamais, que Red John ne revienne jamais. Finalement, elle aurait aimé que Jane ait tué le bon, même si cela faisait de lui un assassin. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne soit pas aussi perturbé par la situation, mais pouvait-elle seulement lui en vouloir ? Il pensait avoir enfin obtenu sa vengeance, avoir tué celui qui avait massacré sa famille, celui qui avait brisé sa vie. Mais il n'avait rien eu du tout et maintenant il replongeait encore plus. Elle se devait d'être là pour lui.

La jeune femme monta l'escalier, arrivant rapidement devant le grenier où elle savait que se trouvait Jane. Elle frappa une fois, attendant qu'il lui réponde, mais rien ne vint. Elle frappa une seconde fois, mais toujours rien. Alors elle poussa la porte et entra, se retrouvant dans l'obscurité du grenier. Elle chercha Jane des yeux et fini par le trouver un peu plus loin, dans un coin de la pièce, comme s'il se cachait de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Peut-être même se cachait-il d'elle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il sorte de là, il fallait qu'il revienne auprès des autres sinon il irait encore plus mal.

-" Jane" l'appela-t-elle.

-" Tiens Lisbon, que faites vous dans les profondeurs du CBI ?" demanda-t-il d'un air presque joyeux.

-" Je viens vous demander de venir en bas avec nous, nous avons une enquête à mener et nous avons besoin de vous" admit-elle.

-" Je ne pense pas que je vous serais utile Lisbon et vous le savez."

-" Bien sûr que nous avons besoin de vous, pourquoi pensez-vous le contraire ?"

Mais il ne répondit pas, lui faisant dos de nouveau. Elle s'approcha tout de même, voulant le faire changer d'avis. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, il fallait qu'il oublie un peu Red John et rien de mieux pour ça qu'une bonne affaire, du moins le pensait-elle. Elle fit un pas de plus, se retrouvant à côté de lui et remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose dans les mains. Elle se pencha pour voir ce que c'était et découvrit une photo de sa famille, Angela et Charlotte. Elle fut attendrie par l'image de cette femme et de cette petite fille, tout comme elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. De voir les sourires sur leurs visages, de voir la joie de vivre qu'elles dégageaient et de savoir que tout cela lui avait été enlevé. C'était difficile pour elle, de le voir triste comme ça et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Puis une chose lui vint en tête et elle comprit pourquoi il avait du mal avec cette affaire. La jeune fille qu'ils avaient retrouvée avait l'âge qu'aurait Charlotte maintenant, elle était aussi blonde qu'elle, du moins de ce qu'elle avait put voir.

Lisbon lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était là pour lui s'il avait besoin de parler. Il releva des yeux larmoyant vers elle et elle ne résista pas à le prendre dans ses bras. Et à sa grande surprise, il l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule et se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais Jane fini par se calmer et s'écarter d'elle, la tête toujours basse. Elle le força à relever les yeux vers elle, posa une main sur sa joue avant de reprendre la parole.

-" Je suis désolée Jane, je n'avais pas pensé à…"

-" Ça va aller" la coupa-t-il. " Mais s'il vous plait, ne me forcez pas à rester sur cette affaire."

-" Je ne vous forcerais pas Jane, mais je ne veux pas que vous restiez seul ici, je veux que vous reveniez en bas. Vous pourriez peut-être aider Cho et Rigsby pour les recherches des trois autres campeurs ?" proposa-t-elle.

-" Ça je peux le faire" sourit-il. " Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?"

-" Je vais m'occuper du meurtre de cette adolescente avec Van Pelt, ça lui fera du bien de sortir une peu du bureau et d'aller sur le terrain."

-" Une équipe de femmes alors, je pense qu'elle en sera ravie."

-" Bien, alors retournons en bas."

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se lever et de quitter le grenier, Jane posant sa main dans le dos de Lisbon pour la guider, la faisant rougir un peu malgré l'habitude. A chaque fois que Jane la gratifiait d'un geste comme celui-ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de ressentir des frissons dans tout son corps. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, ce n'était que Jane, son collègue et ami, mais c'était ainsi et elle n'y pouvait rien. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et rejoignirent les autres dans l'open space.

* * *

><p>Van Pelt était aux anges, Lisbon lui avait demandé de venir sur le terrain avec elle, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pour une fois, c'était les garçons qui s'occupaient des recherches et des coups de fils pendant que les deux femmes se rendaient sur la scène de crime pour interroger le témoin ainsi que pour mener leur enquête. Elle était plus que ravie de cette chance et elle ferait tout pour que Lisbon soit si fière de son travail qu'elle lui proposerait encore de venir avec elle.<p>

La jeune femme n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi sa patronne n'avait pas pris Cho ou Rigsby, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les deux hommes allaient toujours sur le terrain tandis qu'elle restait bloquée au bureau à passer des appels. Elle avait vu la mine de Rigsby changer en apprenant qu'il était de corvée téléphone, et Cho n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'acquiescer. Quand à Jane, il n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque, s'était installé sur son canapé avec le dossier d'un des trois jeunes disparus, un des garçons, pour le lire et l'étudier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir, mais elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard, pour le moment, elle devait prouver qu'elle était un bon agent, aussi bien au bureau que sur le terrain.

Au bout de quelques minutes de route silencieuse, n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa patronne, hésitant un peu avant de poser sa question. Elle avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir être bien concentrée sur son travail.

-" Patron, je peux vous poser une question ?"

-" Bien sûr."

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jane ?"

Lisbon tourna la tête vers sa collègue, surprise de sa question. Mais en même temps il fallait s'en douter, la jeune femme était très sensible et n'aimait pas voir ses collègues tristes, elle se faisait toujours beaucoup de souci pour eux. Elle hésita à lui répondre, devait-elle parler de ça ? Jane ne lui avait pas dit de ne rien dire à personne, et les autres étaient tout de même en droit de savoir quand l'un des leurs n'allait pas bien, ils formaient une équipe et avaient besoin de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Alors, après une profonde inspiration, elle se lança dans ses explications.

-" La jeune fille, Lucy Rhys, avait l'âge qu'aurait dut avoir la fille de Jane" dit-elle en gardant les yeux sur la route.

-" Oh" fut tout ce que put dire Van Pelt.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, rien que cette information lui laissait comprendre l'état de leur consultant et pourquoi il n'était pas avec Lisbon comme il le faisait toujours. Elle se promit de lui parler en rentrant, mais pour le moment, elle se replongea dans la lecture de son dossier.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin au poste des gardes forestiers. Lisbon gara la voiture devant le bâtiment, en sortit suivit de sa collègue et y entra. Elles furent accueillies par le même homme que le matin qui les conduisit dans son bureau pour leur faire un topo de ce qu'il avait put apprendre de plus, pas grand-chose en réalité. Lisbon écouta attentivement, Van Pelt pris des notes et au bout de quelques minutes, elles se levèrent pour se rendre sur la scène de crime, seules.

Elles remontèrent en voiture, Van Pelt appela le bureau pour donner à ses collègues le peu d'informations qu'elles avaient en plus et leur faire savoir qu'elles se rendaient en forêt. Puis, elle raccrocha et observa le paysage. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire autant de mal à une si jeune adolescente et la laisser se faire dévorer par les animaux sauvages ? C'était impensable, ce devait être un monstre pour faire ça. Grace aimait beaucoup la nature et pour elle, le camping était quelque chose de merveilleux qui lui permettait de découvrir des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'oublier la ville et ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Mais elle doutait d'avoir encore le courage de partir en forêt suite à cette affaire, cela lui rappellerait bien trop de mauvaises choses.

* * *

><p>Travis O'connor était un homme dur, un chasseur hors pair qui n'aimait pas du tout l'autorité. Avec ses amis, ils avaient monté un petit groupe de chasseurs qui ne s'occupait pas de savoir si c'était la période de la chasse ou non, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient. Mais ils ne se contentaient pas de chasser les animaux, ils aimaient se diversifier et parfois il leur arrivait de prendre d'autres cibles, comme ce petit groupe d'adolescents venu faire du camping seuls. Ils avaient vu là une chance de s'amuser un peu, cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps et ils ne voulaient pas se rouiller.<p>

Le frère de Travis, Eddie, n'était pas tout à fait comme lui, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire du mal aux gens comme lui. Il aimait la chasse, c'était dans son sang, dans ses gênes, mais il n'aimait chasser que les animaux. Tout comme son frère, les règles de chasses ne lui plaisaient pas, et il suivait le groupe comme une ombre. Etant le plus jeune, il était un peu comme une mascotte et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas encore tué qui que ce soit, laissant ça à son frère ou aux quatre autres. Mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait faire ses preuves s'il ne voulait pas être évincé du groupe. Il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de famille autre que Travis, alors il devrait se plier aux règles de leur clan.

Les quatre autres membres du groupe étaient des amis d'enfance des O'connor, des gars de la région qui avaient quasiment grandit avec eux. Leurs familles avaient été voisines, habitant loin de la ville, à l'écart de la civilisation. Ces quatre familles n'étaient pas comme les autres et de ce fait, les habitants du coin ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec eux. Cela ne leur avait pas posé problème, ils s'étaient tout simplement éloignés de la ville pour se créer leur petite communauté. Les enfants n'étaient donc pas allé à l'école, n'avait pas appris à vivre avec les autres et à présent, à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient en ville, les gens les regardaient bizarrement, les évitant au maximum. Les seuls à être sympa avec eux étaient le gérant du magasin de chasse et le gars de la station service, sinon, personne d'autre ne leur parlait.

Travis rentra au chalet dans l'après-midi, un grand sourire sur le visage. Les autres étaient en train de nettoyer leurs armes, les préparant pour la chasse. Laquelle ? Pas d'idée pour le moment, mais à voir le sourire sur le visage de Travis lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, ils eurent une petite idée de ce que serait leur fin de journée. Eddie se rapprocha de son frère, lui pris sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau et le suivit dans la petite cuisine, impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux. Mais Travis ne dit rien, se fit son café et alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée.

N'y tenant plus, Jo Langton le rejoignit et se plaça à côté de lui, masquant la lumière de la petite lampe, empêchant ainsi Travis de finir la lecture des gros titres de la veille. Aucun journal ne parlait encore de la mort des quatre adolescents, mais les chasseurs étaient certains que cela serait pour le lendemain.

-" Alors Travis, t'as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il.

-" Une petite chasse facile pour Eddie" répondit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme. " Il est grand temps que mon petit frère fasse ses preuves et je lui ai trouvé deux proies faciles."

-" Faire mes preuves ?" S'étonna Eddie " mais je sais chasser, tout comme vous."

-" Ouais, mes que des animaux" rétorqua Davis, le cousin de Jo. " Faudrait penser à passer à l'étape supérieure."

-" On y va quand ?" demanda Brendan Ellroy.

-" Je fini mon café et on se prépare" lança Travis en replongeant dans son journal.

Eddie s'éloigna du groupe, soudain mal à l'aise. Il allait devoir tuer, pour de vrai, des gens et non plus des animaux. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le faire, il y avait toujours échappé, sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune. Mais il avait à présent vingt et un ans et il ne pourrait plus dire que c'était trop tôt. Il alla dans sa chambre pour s'éloigner un peu du reste du groupe, se demandant s'il était vraiment comme eux et s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir. Il y avait souvent pensé mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Pour aller où ? Et qui voudrait bien de lui ? Sa famille et ses amis n'avaient pas bonne réputation dans le coin alors que pouvait-il espérer ? Rien, personne d'autre que son groupe ne voulait de lui. Il soupira en regardant une photo de sa mère étant jeune, une photo prise dans sa famille, avant qu'elle ne rencontre son père. Il se demanda un instant comment une femme aussi belle, aussi instruite et douce avait put tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme son père et surtout, pourquoi elle était restée avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la ville.

Il rangea vite la photo lorsque des coups furent frappés contre sa porte et que Travis entra. Eddie regarda son frère venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-" T'inquiète pas petit frère, tu vas y arriver, t'es comme moi au fond, mais tu ne le sais pas encore."

-" Tu crois vraiment ?"

-" Aucun doute. Aller, prépare toi on y va."

Travis sortit de la chambre et Eddie le suivit, prenant son fusil et le petit groupe sortit du chalet pour aller trouver leurs deux proies qui ne se doutaient même pas de ce qu'elles allaient vivre.

* * *

><p>Jane était sur son canapé et lisait le rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le jeune garçon, Michael Grant, était du même âge que la jeune Lucy Rhys, ils allaient dans le même lycée, fréquentaient les même personnes. Rien de bien extraordinaire jusque là. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de problèmes de délinquance, il n'avait jamais séché un jour de cours et Jane se demanda un instant si c'était encore possible de nos jours. Un garçon de dix sept ans aussi parfait, c'était le rêve de tous les parents.<p>

Cho et Rigsby s'occupaient des deux autres disparus et pour le moment rien dans leur dossier non plus ne laissait penser que ces jeunes y soient pour quelque chose dans la mort de Lucy ni qu'ils aient des problèmes. Le mentaliste se demanda un instant s'ils n'étaient pas tombés sur quelque chose dans les bois, s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés au mauvais endroit ou mauvais moment et que quelqu'un ait cherché à les faire taire. Dans ce cas, les corps finiraient par être retrouvés et lui et son équipe devrait prévenir les familles. C'était bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, aller voir les familles pour leur annoncer le décès d'un proche, cela lui rappelait à chaque fois la mort de sa propre famille.

Rigsby releva la tête de son ordinateur, une expression choquée sur le visage, ce qui alerta Jane qui le rejoignit pour se pencher au dessus de son épaule. Il parcouru le texte devant ses yeux, des rapports de disparitions, ainsi que des rapports d'autopsies. Il se redressa à son tour, sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche un, le mettant en communication avec le portable de Lisbon. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir au plus vite, elle était peut-être en danger, ainsi que Van Pelt.

Cho vint à son tour voir de quoi il s'agissait et eut la même réaction que les autres, cette fois son visage laissant voir ce qu'il pensait, ou ressentait. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout et de son côté, il appela le bureau des gardes forestiers afin de les informer de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

* * *

><p>Lisbon se tenait un peu à l'écart de sa collègue, scrutant les environs, son mauvais pressentiment revenant en force. Il y avait ici quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter cet endroit. Van Pelt de son côté examinait l'endroit où le corps de Lucy avait été retrouvé, peut-être qu'elle trouverait quelque chose que la police scientifique n'avait pas vu. Tout était possible, étant donné qu'elles se trouvaient dans un forêt, les preuves n'étaient pas forcement facile à voir.<p>

Un peu plus loin derrière les arbres, Lisbon cru voir quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un et elle s'apprêtait à aller voir lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le sortit de sa poche sans quitter ce qu'elle avait vu des yeux et décrocha.

-" Lisbon" dit-elle, son cœur s'accélérant un peu lorsqu'elle comprit qu'en face, un peu plus loin, se trouvait un groupe d'hommes.

-" Lisbon c'est Jane, revenez tout de suite au bureau" dit-il rapidement, " nous avons découvert quelque chose et je pense que vous êtes peut-être en danger."

-" Très bien on arrive" répondit-elle en marchant vers sa collègue. " Van Pelt on y va."

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta la rouquine.

Mais Lisbon n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'un coup de feu retentit et elle se jeta au sol, entraînant Grace avec elle et lâchant son téléphone au passage. Elle tenta de se relever pour partir en courant, mais un autre groupe d'hommes apparut de la direction où se trouvait leur voiture. Elles ne pouvaient pas y retourner, elles allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen de fuir. Lisbon pris son courage à deux mains, attrapa Grace par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle alors qu'elle partait aussi vite que possible vers la forêt.

Sur le sol, le téléphone était toujours en ligne et on pouvait entendre la voix du mentaliste hurler le nom de sa patronne.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je vous posterais la suite aussi vite que possible.<p> 


	4. Chapter 2: Une nuit mouvementée

Vraiment désolée de mon retard, trop de choses en tête en ce moment. Je poste vite fait avant de partir travailler en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une nuit mouvementée<br>**

* * *

><p>Jane continuait de s'égosiller au téléphone dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix de Lisbon ou de Van Pelt, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il avait entendu les coups de feu, il avait entendu Lisbon crier à Van Pelt de courir puis plus rien. Il priait pour qu'elles ne soient pas mortes, pour qu'elles aient réussi à se sauver et à se cacher quelque part. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là avec elle, de l'avoir laissé partir seule, enfin avec la jeune Grace. Mais même s'il avait été avec Lisbon, il n'aurait rien put faire de toute façon, il n'aurait été qu'un poids de plus et rien d'autre.<p>

-" J'en ai touché une" entendit-il dans le téléphone.

Le mentaliste laissa tomber son portable, son visage défait de peine et d'horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, Lisbon était bien trop douée pour ça. Mais et Van Pelt ? La jeune femme n'allait pas souvent sur le terrain certes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un bon agent. Non, ni l'une ni l'autre n'était morte, elles devaient simplement être blessées, rien de plus.

Jane sentit la main de Rigsby sur son épaule et se sentit retourné d'un coup sec pour se retrouver face au brun, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Il s'en voulut immédiatement, il n'avait même pas pensé à ce que pourrait ressentir Rigsby face à la situation. Tout le monde savait pourtant bien que Rigsby était toujours amoureux de sa collègue, qu'il s'inquiétait toujours de son bien être. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, il avait tenté de nouvelles rencontres, mais rien n'avait marché, il pensait encore trop à Grace. Alors de la savoir prise en chasse par une bande de fous en plein milieu d'une forêt, jamais Jane ne l'avait vu ainsi.

-" Où… où est-elle ?" Articula-t-il enfin.

-" Je ne sais pas Rigsby" souffla Jane, " je ne les entends plus."

-" Les gardes forestiers se rendent sur place" les informa Cho en posant son téléphone. " Qu'a dit Lisbon ?"

-" Elle a pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose, elles se sont faites prendre en chasse par des hommes armés et… l'une d'elle est blessée."

-" Ok, on va sur place, mais avant je dois prévenir Wainwright" leur dit-il.

Jane et Rigsby acquiescèrent avant de s'asseoir tout les deux, encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer en moins d'une minute. Tout les deux étaient perdus, chacun ayant une femme à qui ils tenaient plus que tout dans cette situation. Mais pour leur bien, pour faire leur travail, ils devaient oublier leur attachement et ne voir que le côté criminel de cette situation, sinon ils ne seraient bons à rien.

Jane se leva le premier, ramassa son téléphone et alla s'installer sur son canapé, fermant les yeux comme pour dormir. Il devait penser à autre chose, il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête, sur les autres disparitions, sur les indices qu'ils avaient. Il se doutait que les trois autres adolescents disparus devaient être morts et il savait à présent avec certitude qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés victimes de cette chasse à l'homme. S'ils parvenaient à les retrouver un jour ce serait un vrai miracle, il était déjà étonné d'avoir retrouvé le corps de la jeune Lucy. Elle avait dut être plus douée que les autres, avait put s'échapper assez loin avant de mourir.

Ce qui le réconfortait un peu était de savoir que Lisbon était une femme forte, un flic hors pair et qu'elle savait parfaitement se défendre. Mais y arriverait-elle face à cinq hommes armés jusqu'aux dents dans une forêt ? Il se rappela alors qu'elle n'aimait pas les forêts, qu'elle les avait toujours eut en horreur et il s'en voulut encore plus de ne pas être allé avec elle. Connaissant sa hantise des bois, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à proposer Cho ou Rigsby pour se rendre sur place ? Mais non, il avait été si perturbé par la victime qu'il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à lui et à sa peine. Et encore une fois, Lisbon avait fait passer son bien être avant le sien. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve pour lui dire merci.

Il releva les paupières lorsqu'il entendit Cho revenir et il se leva pour suivre ses deux collègues. En sortant du bâtiment, il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit et il songea un instant à ses deux collègues, seules dans la forêt, à la merci de ces chasseurs qui connaissaient parfaitement le coin. Mais il connaissait aussi très bien les deux jeunes femmes et il savait que Van Pelt aimait la nature. Ayant discuté souvent avec elle, il savait qu'elle aimait le camping, alors elle saurait se débrouiller, du moins l'espérait-il. Arriverait-elle à se concentrer en sachant ce qui les poursuivait ? Pas sûr, mais il devait y croire, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas devenir fou face à ce silence et cette attente.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon s'arrêta près d'un petit buisson pour reprendre son souffle, aussitôt imitée par Van Pelt. La rouquine se laissa tomber au sol, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi Lisbon lui avait dit qu'elles rentraient au bureau, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu du coin de l'œil les hommes armés un peu plus loin, elle avait compris. Il n'avait pas été utile que Lisbon lui donne l'ordre de courir, elle l'avait fait d'instinct. A présent qu'elles avaient mis de la distance entre elles et leurs assaillants, elles pouvaient enfin reprendre leur souffle.

Lisbon se passa une main dans les cheveux, chassant les feuilles mortes qui s'y étaient accrochées dans sa course. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas les forêts et personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis là dessus. Ces endroits étaient sombres, lugubres et vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle avait l'impression d'être le personnage principale d'un de ces films d'horreur dans lesquels les victimes ne s'en sortent jamais. Ce n'était vraiment pas encourageant, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de faire le rapprochement. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers sa collègue et s'en voulut. Elle avait demandé à Van Pelt de l'accompagner sur le terrain et la rouquine avait presque sauté de joie, mais maintenant elle doutait qu'elle soit encore ravie d'avoir quitté le bureau.

-" Ça va Van Pelt ?" demanda Lisbon en se penchant vers sa collègue.

-" Oui Patron" répondit la jeune femme. " Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle et on peut repartir."

-" Pour aller où ? Nous ne connaissons pas cet endroit et eux si. On a aucune chance de sortir d'ici vivantes."

Van Pelt resta un moment sans voix. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Lisbon qu'elle l'entendait parler ainsi, perdre confiance. Si son roc ne survivait pas, y arriverait-elle ? Van Pelt n'était pas aussi forte que Lisbon, elle le savait et ne s'en cachait pas. Elle était une femme sensible et parfois elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait au CBI. Mais c'était sa place, elle était faite pour ce travail, pas de doute là-dessus, mais pour le travail de bureau, pas pour le terrain et rien que cette petite mésaventure lui donna envie de retourner derrière son ordinateur. Elle voulait depuis si longtemps aller sur le terrain, pouvoir montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle n'était pas entrée au CBI pour faire uniquement du travail de bureau, elle en avait assez qu'on ne la voit que comme la petite nouvelle, ça faisait déjà plus de trois ans qu'elle travaillait avec cette équipe. Et quand enfin elle avait la chance de faire ses preuves, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur des fous qui les prenaient elle et sa patronne comme des cibles. Mais finalement, c'était là une chance de montrer à Lisbon de quoi elle était capable, de prouver que tous ses séjours en forêt avec ses amis avaient portés leurs fruits.

Van Pelt se redressa, observa les alentours puis se tourna vers sa patronne qui avait encore du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il faut dire qu'elles n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite de leur vie et que, malgré tout, Lisbon n'était plus toute jeune, mais ça elle se garderait bien de le lui dire. Elle se rapprocha de la brunette, lui mis une main sur l'épaule en lui déclarant.

-" Nous ne devons pas rester ici, ils pourraient nous trouver."

-" Je sais Van Pelt" souffla Lisbon, " mais je ne sais pas du tout dans quelle direction aller. Je ne suis pas une fille des campagnes moi, je ne me sens bien qu'en ville."

-" Je vais peut-être pouvoir nous sortir de là" sourit Grace.

-" Vraiment ?" S'étonna sa collègue, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

-" J'ai souvent fait du camping en forêt avec mes amis lorsque j'étais adolescente, alors je pense que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir."

-" Vous êtes la meilleure Grace."

-" Attendez que nous soyons de retour au CBI pour dire ça" plaisanta la rousse.

L'atmosphère devint soudain plus légère et Lisbon se releva avec un nouvel espoir de sortir de cette forêt et de rentrer chez elle. Si Van Pelt avait l'habitude des forêts, alors c'était une chance pour elles. Si elles parvenaient à sortir d'ici, elle l'emmènerait plus souvent sur le terrain. Les deux femmes reprirent leur marche, sans vraiment courir, mais sans marcher non plus. Elles avaient un bon rythme qui leur permettait d'avancer sans trop se fatiguer

Elles marchèrent comme ça pendant bien une heure avant que Van Pelt ne les fassent s'arrêter, écoutant attentivement les bruits aux alentours. Lisbon écouta à son tour mais n'entendit rien de spécial, elle se reposa donc sur sa collègue. La rousse se tourna ensuite vers elle avec un sourire et Lisbon lui sourit en retour, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

-" Vous entendez ?" demanda Grace.

-" Quoi ?" répondit Lisbon qui tendit encore l'oreille sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.

-" Le bruit de l'eau, il y a une rivière pas loin d'ici."

-" Et alors ?"

-" Si nous suivons la rivière, elle devrait nous faire sortir d'ici."

-" Vous en êtes sûre ?"

-" Si on prend le bon côté oui, sinon on va s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt."

Bon alors, c'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'agissait de ne pas se tromper de direction, et là encore Lisbon ne voulait pas prendre de décision. Elle n'y connaissait rien du tout, comment savoir si la direction était la bonne ? Comment savoir si elle allait bien les faire sortir d'ici au lieu de les enfoncer un peu plus ? Foutue forêt. Comme elle ne se décidait pas, ce fut encore une fois Van Pelt qui pris la décision et choisi la direction à prendre, elle espérait juste ne pas s'être trompée. Mais il fallait bien faire un choix.

Elles marchèrent comme ça pendant encore une bonne demi-heure avant de tomber sur un petit chalet perdu entre les arbres. Lisbon fit signe à Van Pelt de venir près d'elle, histoire de ne pas prendre de risque. Le coin était calme, il ne semblait y avoir personne alors la brunette décida d'entrer dans la petite maison pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un téléphone, ce serait peut-être leur seule chance de contacter quelqu'un. Elles entrèrent avec précaution, Lisbon tenant son arme devant elle. Et oui, elle avait toujours son arme, mais elle ne l'utiliserait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, il fallait économiser les balles et elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps sa collègue et elle resteraient ici. A l'intérieur, c'était aussi calme qu'à l'extérieur et Lisbon se détendit en rangeant son arme. Elle chercha un téléphone et fini par le trouver au fond du salon. Elle se précipita dessus et composa un numéro sans même y réfléchir.

-" Allo" répondit presque aussitôt la voix de son interlocuteur.

-" Jane c'est Lisbon" dit alors la brunette avec un large sourire.

-" Lisbon ? Où êtes-vous ?" S'inquiéta le mentaliste.

-" Où exactement je ne sais pas, mais nous avons trouvé un petit chalet dans la forêt. Il n'y a personne pour le moment mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser."

-" Nous sommes au poste des gardes forestiers, du moins je le suis, les autres n'ont pas voulu que j'aille avec eux," soupira Jane d'un air fataliste.

-" Ce n'est pas plus mal" renchérit Lisbon pour l'embêter un peu. " Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait venir nous chercher avant que les autres ne nous trouvent."

-" Attendez, je demande à quelqu'un où se trouve ce chalet."

Lisbon entendit Jane demander autour de lui et à chaque fois il obtenait une réponse négative, à croire que ce chalet n'existait pas vraiment. De son côté, Van Pelt surveillait par la fenêtre du salon mais personne n'était encore arrivé. Pour le moment elles étaient tranquilles, mais cela risquait fort de ne pas durer. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les occupants de cette demeure rentreraient bientôt chez eux et qui sait comment ils prendraient le fait qu'elles se soient introduites chez eux. Elle préférait ne plus s'y trouver à ce moment-là. Finalement, Jane ne trouva personne qui puisse l'aider.

-" Je ne sais pas Lisbon, personne ne semble connaitre cet endroit, ou du moins c'est-ce qu'ils veulent me faire croire."

-" Que voulez-vous dire ?"

-" Et bien, à chaque fois que j'ai posé la question, j'ai remarqué qu'ils rentraient la tête dans les épaules et que leur regard changeaient, à croire qu'ils ont peur de quelque chose."

-" Pour des représentants de la loi c'est surprenant."

-" Je trouve aussi."

-" Patron" appela la voix de Van Pelt, " quelqu'un arrive et… oh mon Dieu ce sont eux."

-" Quoi ?" S'affola Lisbon.

-" Que se passe-t-il Lisbon ?" S'inquiéta Jane.

-" Je crois que nous sommes chez eux" souffla-t-elle, " je dois vous laisser Jane, mais dites aux autres où nous sommes lorsqu'ils reviendront."

Puis elle raccrocha rapidement avant de chercher un endroit où se cacher avec Van Pelt au moment où la porte du chalet s'ouvrit. Cinq hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, tenant leur fusil à la main, l'air mécontent.

**- oooo -**

-" T'avais dis que ce serait facile Travis" grommela Jo.

-" Ouais ben je pouvais pas savoir qu'elles étaient flics" répondit sèchement Travis.

-" Et maintenant on fait quoi ?" demanda Davis en posant son fusil contre la porte du placard au fond du salon.

-" On va attendre qu'il fasse jour et on partira à leur recherche, en attendant on mange."

-" J'ai pas faim" lança Eddie en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. " Je vais dormir pour être en forme demain."

-" Ok, à demain frérot."

Eddie entra dans sa chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte afin d'avoir la paix. D'un côté il était content de ne pas avoir trouvé les deux femmes, mais d'un autre, il savait que le lendemain il devrait y retourner et cette fois il devrait faire ce qu'il faut pour faire honneur à son frère. Il espérait que les deux futures victimes aient trouvé un endroit pour la nuit et qu'elles trouveraient également un moyen de sortir de la forêt, il ne voulait pas avoir à les tuer.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et laissa son regard se perdre sur le plafond. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il n'était pas comme son frère, contrairement à ce que pensait Travis, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un assassin et il ne l'aurait jamais. Il aimait la chasse, plus que tout, mais pas tuer des êtres humains pour le plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère et ses amis s'acharnaient à faire ça, c'était horrible. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était le plus jeune, le seul à ne pas être complètement un monstre. Personne ne l'écouterait, pas même son cousin et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que les autres se rendent compte de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Finalement, Eddie se changea et se coucha, dans l'espoir de parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il s'endormit facilement, malgré tout le bruit que faisaient les autres dans la pièce à côté.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon et Van Pelt avaient réussi à sortir du chalet avant que les hommes ne se rendent compte de leur présence. Elles se trouvaient juste en dessous de la fenêtre d'une des chambres, celle où un des hommes, le plus jeune semblait-il, venait de se coucher. Elles avaient eut de la chance qu'il ne soit pas très observateur, sinon il aurait vu que sa fenêtre était ouverte et il aurait prévenu les autres. Il fallait maintenant qu'elles s'éloignent le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas les alerter. Lisbon espérait que Cho et Rigsby reviendraient vite au poste des gardes forestiers et que Jane leur expliquerait la situation. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il le ferait, il avait eu l'air vraiment soulagé de l'entendre. Cela lui rappela la fois où elle avait prit cette balle, le jour où Jane avait tué celui qu'il prenait pour Red John. Elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu l'appeler désespérément au téléphone, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui répondre, là il avait soufflé son soulagement. Et bien aujourd'hui c'était la même chose et elle-même avait été soulagé de l'entendre, rien que le son de sa voix avait un tel pouvoir pour la relaxer, autant que pour l'agacer soit dit en passant.

Les deux femmes rampèrent aussi loin que possible et, lorsqu'elles furent certaines qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir de la maison, elles se redressèrent et partir dans les bois sans regarder où elles allaient, du moment qu'elles s'éloignaient de cet endroit. Mais elles ne faisaient vraiment pas attention où elles allaient et, la nuit n'aidant pas, Lisbon trébucha sur un tronc d'arbre au sol et tomba lourdement derrière sa collègue qui fit demi tour pour lui venir en aide.

-" Ça va patron ?" demanda la rousse alors que Lisbon se relevait.

-" Oui, je n'ai juste pas vu ce tronc, en même temps je ne vois rien du tout" rouspéta-t-elle.

-" Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où passer la nuit, c'est trop dangereux de continuer dans ce noir."

-" Je veux bien mais où ?"

Grace regarda autour d'elle, essayant de s'adapter à l'obscurité et fini par trouver quelque chose, pas très loin, pas le meilleur des endroits pour dormir, mais au moins elles seraient tranquille pour la nuit. Elle aida sa patronne à marcher jusqu'au tas de buissons un peu plus loin. Elles s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible et eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais il fini par les envahir et elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre.

**- oooo -**

Cho et Rigsby arrivèrent au poste et Jane leur sauta presque dessus, impatient de leur faire part de l'appel de Lisbon. Il leur expliqua où se trouvaient leurs collègues et les deux agents partirent rejoindre le chef de la brigade afin qui leur indique l'endroit. Le chalet se trouvait bien enfoncé dans la forêt et il serait difficile de l'atteindre en pleine nuit.

- " Mais nos amies sont seules là-bas avec ces types." S'énerva le mentaliste.

-" Je suis désolé monsieur Jane" répondit l'officier, lui aussi énervé, " mais je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles. Nous partirons demain matin à la première heure."

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant les deux agents et le consultant seuls dans le bureau. Jane se tourna vers le mur et donna un grand coup de poing dedans, ce qui surpris ses collègues qui ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Rigsby s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et le força à se tourner vers eux. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui fit mal au cœur, jamais il n'avait vu ça dans les yeux d'habitudes si rieurs du mentaliste. Il semblait perdu, anéanti. Rigsby savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi se faisait du souci pour leurs collègues, surtout pour Grace. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre le lendemain, là ils partiraient à leur recherche mais cette fois ils savaient par où commencer.

-" On va les retrouver Jane" lui dit Rigsby.

-" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?" S'énerva Jane.

-" Hey ! du calme mec, je voulais juste être sympa, tu crois être le seul à te faire du souci pour elles ? Tu crois pas que moi aussi j'ai peur pour Grace ?"

-" Rigsby je…"

-" Moi aussi j'ai peur, moi non plus je ne veux pas la perdre. Alors faut que tu te calme et que t'ailles te reposer."

Cho avait écouté l'échange entre les deux hommes sans intervenir. Il savait ce que ressentait chacun d'eux pour leur deux collègues disparues, lui-même se faisait beaucoup de souci pour elles. Mais il savait aussi que Rigsby était toujours amoureux de Van Pelt, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier, même s'il avait tenté de rencontrer des femmes. Et pour Jane, même s'il ne disait rien, il avait quand même des sentiments pour Lisbon. Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais une profonde amitié, elle était son point d'ancrage dans la vie et sans elle il était perdu. Il avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer, elle lui était vitale.

L'asiatique suivit ses collègues qui sortaient du bureau, la main de Rigsby toujours sur l'épaule du consultant. Ils allèrent directement au motel où ils avaient réservés des chambres pour la nuit, parfaitement conscients qu'ils ne les retrouveraient pas le jour-même. Lorsqu'il se coucha, il sut que la nuit serait longue pour ses deux collègues, mais il tenta néanmoins de trouver le sommeil. Il fallait qu'il y en ait au moins un qui tienne le choc pour les recherches du lendemain. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, il pria pour que Lisbon et Van Pelt aillent bien et pour qu'ils les retrouvent rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	5. Chapter 3: Prise de conscience

Salut à tous, vraiment désolée pour cette si longue attente, mais j'ai enfin trouvé un logement et je viens de finir, presque, mon déménagement. Je n'ai pas obtenu de jour de repos, donc ça me prend plus de temps que prévu.

Voici donc la suite de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prise de conscience<strong>

* * *

><p>La nuit était froide, leur position inconfortable et Lisbon et Van Pelt ne parvenaient pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais plus que tout, elles avaient peur que les hommes ne les trouvent alors qu'elles dormaient, de ce fait elles préféraient rester éveillées, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Serrées l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à se réchauffer un peu, les deux femmes avaient les yeux grands ouverts, surveillant les alentours.<p>

-" Patron ?" dit soudain Van Pelt.

-" Oui" répondit la voix fatiguée de Lisbon.

-" Vous pensez qu'on va sortir de là ? Je veux dire, je sais que nous sommes des agents du CBI entraînés pour savoir se défendre mais… ces hommes sont armés et pas nous, ils connaissent bien les lieux et pas nous, et … je…"

-" On va y arriver Van Pelt" tenta de la rassurer la jeune femme. " Moi aussi je dois bien avouer que j'ai peur, mais je sais qu'on ne va pas mourir ici, on va sortir de cet endroit de malheur, on va retrouver les autres, ces hommes vont être arrêtés et on rentrera chez nous."

-" Vous avez l'air bien confiante" trembla la voix de Van Pelt qui se pelotonna un peu plus contre sa patronne.

-" J'ai envie de sortir d'ici, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire."

-" Comme quoi ?"

-" Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez dormir ?" tenta Lisbon, une façon comme une autre d'éluder la question.

-" Je n'y arrive pas, alors discuter. Alors, qu'avez-vous à faire ?"

-" Je… je ne sais pas, peut-être voir un peu plus ma famille, faire autre chose que travailler, rencontrer des gens. Et vous ?"

-" Moi ? Comme vous et… rencontrer quelqu'un" répondit une Van Pelt soudain rêveuse.

Lisbon sourit mais ne répondit rien à ça. Elle aussi y songeait parfois, sa vie était bien vide et elle voulait la remplir avec autre chose que les louanges de ses patrons pour son bon travail, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la réchauffer les longues nuits d'hiver. Mais rencontrer un homme avec le métier qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas une chose facile et Lisbon n'était pas très douée pour les relations amoureuses. Au cours de sa vie elle en avait eu, mais à chaque fois ça c'était mal fini et elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable d'avoir une fois encore le cœur brisé. Alors non, rencontrer un homme ne venait pas en tête de sa liste de choses à faire. Ce serait peut-être en dernière position, et encore ce n'était pas certain que ça se trouve sur sa liste.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Lisbon tourna la tête pour découvrir sa collègue endormie contre son épaule. Elle sourit et consentit à en faire autant. De toute façon, elle avait le sommeil léger alors si quelqu'un s'approchait pendant la nuit, elle l'entendrait. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas penser au froid, ni aux cinq hommes qui avaient pour but de les tuer, uniquement pour occuper leurs journées d'ennui.

**- oooo -**

Rigsby se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. De savoir que Van Pelt se trouvait seule dans cette forêt, sans rien pour se défendre le mettait sur les nerfs. Enfin elle n'était pas vraiment seule, mais que pouvaient faire deux femmes sans armes contre cinq hommes armés de fusils ? Et lorsqu'il se rappelait de l'état dans lequel le corps de Lucy avait été retrouvé, il se sentait encore moins rassuré. Il avait toute confiance en Lisbon, il savait qu'elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Grace, mais il avait aussi peur qu'en voulant la protéger il lui arrive malheur. Il connaissait assez Lisbon pour savoir ce dont elle était capable pour empêcher qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux gens qui comptaient pour elle, il n'y avait qu'à voir avec Jane, elle était prête à tout pour lui.

L'agent se coucha finalement sur son lit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête les yeux fixés au plafond. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, bien qu'il doive se reposer s'il voulait pouvoir être efficace lors des recherches du lendemain. Mais de savoir ses deux collègues seules dans cette forêt, sans savoir comment elles allaient, cela l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil dont il avait besoin. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être allé à la place de Van Pelt sur le terrain, il s'en voulait d'être en sécurité ici alors qu'elle était en danger dehors.

Finalement, Rigsby ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir un peu. Il savait maintenant ce que ressentait Jane le soir, il savait ce que c'était de s'en vouloir de quelque chose et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Le sommeil eut raison de lui au bout de moins de deux minutes et ses ronflements envahirent la pièce.

**- oooo -**

Assis au pied de son lit, tenant dans ses mains une photo, Patrick Jane tentait de se calmer après la petite crise de nerf qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était énervé ainsi, pourquoi il avait crié sur le chef des gardes forestiers et encore moins contre son collègue. Mais il l'avait fait et à présent il se sentait honteux, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps.

Le mentaliste tenait sa photo étroitement serrée entre ses doigts, se souvenant de sa dernière discussion avec Lisbon avant qu'elle ne parte avec Van Pelt. Il se rappelait l'avoir presque suppliée de ne pas retourner sur la scène de crime, qu'il ne supporterait pas de le faire et elle ne l'avait pas forcé. Il lui en avait été reconnaissant, après tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir tout les jours, elle était encore et toujours gentille avec lui. Jane se dit qu'il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme elle, qu'il ne méritait pas toute la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve envers lui.

Lisbon était une femme bien, elle avait du cœur et malgré toutes les blagues qu'il lui faisait à longueur de journée, malgré tout les rapports de plaintes qu'elle devait signer à cause de lui, elle était encore et toujours la première à le soutenir lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Et à présent, elle était seule dans cette forêt avec Grace et il s'en voulait. Il savait qu'elle détestait les forêts, mais sur le moment il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et elle aussi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas proposé que ce soit Cho et Rigsby qui s'y rendent à sa place ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Il savait que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il se sentait coupable de la mort de sa famille, bien que tout le monde lui répète que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il connaissait la vérité, il avait provoqué un tueur et en avait payé le prix. Mais il se sentait aussi coupable pour Lisbon et cette fois il savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison pour, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Maintenant, Lisbon et Grace se trouvaient seules à la merci de cinq tueurs et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour elles, et c'est ça qui le rendait fou de rage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gardes forestiers refusaient d'aller les chercher, même au milieu de la nuit. Il avait peur qu'en attendant le lendemain ce soit trop tard.

Jane reposa la photo qu'il avait dans les mains au pied du lit et se leva pour aller se changer. Sur la photo, on pouvait le voir avec Lisbon lors du partage d'une pizza à la fin d'une enquête, souriants, heureux. Cette photo lui rappelait à quel point Lisbon lui manquait et à quel point il voulait la retrouver. Il revint dans la chambre et se coucha sur le lit, priant pour que ses deux collègues aillent bien, priant pour qu'elles tiennent le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prier, il ne croyait pas en l'existence d'une force supérieure, mais Lisbon y croyait et pour elle il faisait cet effort. Il fini par s'endormir avec l'image de la jeune femme dans la tête. Le lendemain il partirait à sa recherche et il la retrouverait.

**- oooo -**

Un bruit un peu plus loin réveilla Lisbon qui se redressa vivement, tournant la tête de tous les cotés à la recherche de la source. Elle tomba sur un petit lapin qui venait de se prendre une patte dans un morceau de bois sur le sol. La jeune femme se leva doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller sa collègue qui dormait profondément et rampa jusqu'à l'animal qui commença à prendre peur et à s'agiter.

-" Et du calme petite chose" lui murmura-t-elle, " je ne te ferais pas de mal."

Le lapin continua de s'agiter, mais lorsqu'elle retira sa patte prisonnière, il sauta d'un grand bon pour partir aussi vite que possible. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, il s'arrêta, se retourna vers la jeune femme, tapa d'une patte sur le sol comme s'il voulait dire merci et pris la fuite. Un animal sauvage restait un animal sauvage et même si elle venait de lui rendre la liberté, il n'était pas reconnaissant. Elle aimait bien les lapins, mais elle les préférait en cage plutôt que courants partout.

Lisbon le regarda partir avec un petit sourire, heureuse d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Ce pauvre petit animal lui avait fait peur, mais à présent elle sourit. Elle n'aimait pas cette endroit, le moindre bruit lui faisait peur, mais elle commençait peu à peu à se calmer elle aussi. En se tournant vers Grace, elle remarqua que les bruit de la nature ne lui faisaient rien à elle et elle se surprit à l'envier. Jamais elle ne s'était bien sentit en pleine nature, tout lui était si étrange, si calme et bruyant à la fois. Elle ne savait pas comment les gens pouvaient aimer ça, et elle ne comprendrait jamais. La seule chose qu'elle voulait pour le moment était de sortir d'ici et de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait peur que Jane ne fasse une bêtise, elle le connaissait bien et elle savait qu'il était intenable. Elle avait surtout peur qu'il ne se reproche la situation, elle savait comment il fonctionnait et elle savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir.

Elle revint pour se coucher, mais alors elle vit que le soleil commençait juste à se lever. Il était temps de partir, il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Elle réveilla donc sa collègue qui se leva d'un bond, comme elle quelques minutes plus tôt, les yeux cherchant ce qu'il se passait. Pas de doute, elle était un bon agent, toujours sur le qui vive et cela fit un peu sourire Lisbon qui avait eut la même réaction au réveil.

-" Du calme Van Pelt, ce n'est que moi" la calma Lisbon.

-" Que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta quand même la rousse.

-" Le soleil se lève et je pense que nous devrions partir maintenant."

-" Bonne idée."

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se remirent à marcher dans une direction qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elles voulaient s'éloigner au plus vite afin de ne pas être surprises par les chasseurs qui eux connaissaient bien le coin. Elles avaient au moins la chance de s'être réveillées au lever du soleil, ce qui leur laisserait une avance considérable par rapports aux hommes et peut-être qu'elles trouveraient un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elles continuaient de garder espoir, il ne leur restait que ça. Avec un peu de chance, elles mettraient assez de distance et cela laisserait du temps à l'équipe de les retrouver.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, Grace qui ne faisait pas attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds, trébucha dans un trou et s'étala sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à se rattraper. Lisbon se pencha immédiatement vers sa collègue, l'aida à se relever et chercha si elle était blessée. Van Pelt se posa une main sur la cheville qui la faisait horriblement souffrir. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et Lisbon le savait, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer à sa collègue.

-" Ça va Van Pelt ?" S'inquiéta Lisbon.

-" Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville" répondit la jeune femme lorsque sa patronne posa sa main sur sa jambe. " Je vais avoir du mal à marcher et je risque de vous ralentir".

-" C'est rien, je vais vous trouver une branche pour vous aider à marcher" la rassura la brunette en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait une longue branche dans les mains et aida Van Pelt à se relever, lui tendant la branche. Van Pelt s'en aida et elles reprirent la marche. Elles allaient beaucoup moins vite, ce qui inquiéta un peu Lisbon, mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas faire peur à sa collègue. Elles allaient perdre du temps, les hommes pourraient les rattraper plus facilement, mais elles y arriveraient.

Mais au bout d'encore plusieurs minutes, des voix derrières elles les alertèrent et Lisbon sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Les hommes avaient eux aussi repris leur chasse et se trouvaient bien plus près que ne le pensait la jeune femme. Elles allaient devoir soit aller encore plus vite, ce qui s'avérait bien trop difficile étant donné l'état de la cheville de Grace, soit trouver un endroit où se cacher. La seconde solution était la plus réalisable, mais encore fallait-il trouver la meilleure cachette et Lisbon avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas où elle pourrait les cacher. Les voix se rapprochaient encore et Van Pelt sentit la peur monter en elle. A cause de sa chute, elles avaient perdu du temps et maintenant elles risquaient de ne jamais pouvoir s'en sortir.

La jeune femme sentit sa patronne lui tirer le bras et elle la suivit, aussi vite que possible, vers la destination qu'elle lui indiquait. Elles grimpèrent le long d'une butte et se cachèrent derrière au moment même où deux hommes apparaissaient, leur fusil à la main. Lisbon retint son souffle, comme si le simple fait de respirer pouvait indiquer leur position. Mais les hommes continuèrent leur chemin sans les voir, ni les entendre et les deux jeunes femmes soufflèrent de soulagement. Mais tout n'était pas gagné, elles avaient peut-être échappé aux deux hommes mais il en restait encore trois et elles ne savaient pas du tout par où aller pour sortir d'ici.

L'idée de suivre la rivière était encore bonne, la veille elles avaient juste pris la mauvaise direction, mais maintenant elles savaient par où aller alors elles allaient la prendre. Avec un peu de chance, elles trouveraient rapidement la sortie et retrouveraient leurs collègues. Elles pourraient enfin se reposer, prendre une bonne douche et les autres se chargeraient de l'arrestation des cinq hommes responsables de la mort des quatre adolescents, ainsi que de leur poursuite à travers les bois. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elles partent avant que les autres n'arrivent, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

**- oooo -**

Jane, Rigsby et Cho arrivèrent le plus tôt possible au poste afin d'y retrouver le chef de la brigade. Il s'y trouvait déjà, donnant ses ordres à ses collègues, le tout autour d'un plan de la forêt et de ses alentours. Dans un coin de la carte, ils purent voir un gros cercle rouge entourant une petite propriété. Lorsque l'homme les vit entrer, il leur fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'ils firent, et il repris ses explications.

-" Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je veux que vous m'écoutiez bien car je ne me répéterais pas" reprit-il, " Johnston, toi et les autres vous allez partir chez Travis et son frère. Je veux que vous les interrogiez, que vous appreniez s'ils n'auraient pas vu les deux agents du CBI."

-" Bien monsieur" répondit Johnston.

-" Je vais partir de l'autre côté avec les agents ici présent, nous tenterons de voir si les jeunes femmes n'auraient pas trouvé un moyen de partir plus loin. Avec de la chance, nous les retrouverons avant la nuit."

-" Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?"

-" Nous les retrouverons," intervint Jane " il est hors de question que je reparte sans mes amies."

-" Monsieur Jane a raison, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rentrer sans elles. Les prévisions météo pour la nuit à venir ne sont pas bonnes et elles ne survivraient pas une nuit de plus dehors."

Les cœurs de Jane et de Rigsby s'accélérèrent à cette annonce. Ils n'avaient pas écouté la météo, se faisant bien trop de souci pour leurs collègues et amies. Et la tempête annoncée leur serait fatale à coup sûr. Il fallait absolument les retrouver avant la nuit, il n'était pas question de les laisser dehors.

Chaque groupe se prépara pour les recherches et partit dans les directions indiquées plus tôt. Pour une fois, Jane écouta tout ce qu'on lui demandait sans poser de questions, les vies de Lisbon et de Van Pelt étaient en jeu et il ne pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Il monta dans la voiture, Rigsby prenant place à côté de lui et, instinctivement, il posa une main sur son épaule, une main qu'il voulait réconfortante mais sa propre peur se ressentit dans son geste. Le grand brun se tourna vers lui et lui répondit d'un petit sourire, reconnaissant de son geste.

A l'avant, Cho les regarda faire et, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, lui-même n'en menait pas bien large. Il avait autant peur que ses collègues, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Il voulait se montrer fort pour eux, ils allaient avoir besoin de ça s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre espoir. L'asiatique connaissait l'attachement de Rigsby pour Van Pelt, il avait vu à quel point l'agent appréciait la jeune femme et ce depuis son premier jour dans l'équipe. Il avait vu la peine qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait dû rompre et il savait que malgré tout, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Il savait aussi que Jane serait inconsolable s'il ne retrouvait pas Lisbon. Bien qu'il tente de s'en cacher, Cho se doutait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre les deux. Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais un lien très fort, si fort que l'un sans l'autre ils étaient perdus. Il savait à quel point Jane avait souffert de la perte de sa famille et qu'il en souffrait encore. Alors s'il devait aussi perdre Lisbon, rien ne pourrait jamais le consoler.

Alors que la voiture démarrait, Cho se promis de réunir ces deux couples et qu'importe ce qu'il allait se passer. Il ne supporterait pas de les voir souffrir encore si ce n'était pas le cas et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir plus longtemps. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il avait un cœur, il voulait juste se protéger et il y était plutôt bien arrivé jusqu'à présent. Mais s'il devait perdre les deux jeunes femmes, alors… il préféra ne pas y penser.

**- oooo -**

Eddie marchait à côté de son frère depuis maintenant deux heures et il était comme soulagé de ne pas avoir encore trouvé les deux femmes. Il ne savait pas comment il se sortirait de cette situation si jamais il les retrouvait. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne faisait pas ce que les autres attendaient de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui feraient subir. Leur petite famille était proche, ils feraient tout et n'importe quoi pour les autres, mais pour cela il fallait aussi entrer dans le moule et Eddie n'y entrait pas du tout. Travis avait déjà remarqué que son petit frère n'était pas vraiment comme lui, mais il avait encore l'espoir de le faire changer.

Mais plus le temps passait et plus Eddie sentait la peur monter en lui. Quelques mètres plus tôt, alors que les autres étaient occupé à discuter, il avait remarqué quelque chose, des traces sur le sol et il s'était douté que c'était les deux femmes qu'ils cherchaient. Il se demandait encore comment son frère n'avait rien vu, mais il n'avait rien dit, espérant leur laisser ainsi assez de temps pour qu'elles sortent d'ici. Cela leur permettrait de s'en sortir et à lui la chance de ne pas avoir à tuer. Mais de toute façon, si ce n'était pas lui qui les tuait, elles mourraient quand même avant le lendemain.

Le matin même, alors qu'il buvait son café, il avait écouté la radio qui annonçait une forte tempête pour la nuit prochaine. Il savait que la chasse d'aujourd'hui ne durerait pas toute la journée et il en fut soulagé. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que si les deux femmes ne trouvaient pas un moyen de sortir de la forêt, alors elles ne survivraient pas. Il connaissait la puissance des tempêtes dans la région et si on n'était pas d'ici, alors on risquait la mort. Les deux femmes venaient de la ville, peu de chance pour elles de s'en sortir.

Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit son frère crier victoire et il se rapprocha pour remarquer des traces sur le sol. Elles étaient passées par ici et Travis venait juste de les repérer, du moins, la route qu'elles avaient prise. Mais Eddie ne comprenait pas comment. Il releva la tête et constata que sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient fait demi tour et étaient revenu à l'endroit où il avait vu les traces plus tôt. Travis décida de les suivre et rapidement, ils remarquèrent deux formes un peu plus loin devant eux.

-" Elles sont là" cria-t-il.

Il vit les deux femmes se retourner et repartirent aussi vite que possible droit devant elle. Il remarqua que l'une d'elles était blessée et qu'à cette allure, elles n'iraient pas bien loin.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon accéléra la marche, traînant presque Van Pelt pour qu'elle aille plus vite, mais elle savait que malgré tout ses efforts, elles ne s'en sortiraient pas. Il leur faudrait un miracle pour leur échapper et elle ne croyait pas aux miracles. La jeune femme entendit un des hommes charger son fusil et un coup de feu, mais la balle passa à côté d'elle, bien près soit dit en passant. Elle accéléra encore au moment où un autre coup fut tiré, mais cette fois il ne manqua pas sa cible et Lisbon ressentit une violente douleur dans son bras gauche, non loin de sa précédente blessure. Mais elle ne tomba pas, se retenant de son mieux sur Van Pelt qui l'aida à avancer, malgré sa propre blessure.

Elles savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre qu'elles ne s'en sortiraient pas, que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer de se torturer ainsi. Mais alors qu'elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser, Lisbon revit le visage de Jane dans sa tête, elle revit ses yeux bleus rieurs, elle revit son sourire à faire fondre. Puis elle le revit le jour où elle l'avait trouvé en larmes, une photo de sa famille dans les mains. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir pleurer ainsi, elle ne voulait plus jamais le savoir triste comme ça et elle savait que sa mort lui serait trop difficile à supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. Alors elle alla puiser au plus profond d'elle et se repris.

Elle chercha autour d'elle et fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, ou plutôt elle entendit ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tira Van Pelt à sa suite et s'enfonça dans les branches, se cachant ainsi à la vue des chasseurs. Elle aida sa jeune collègue à se coucher sur le sol près d'un arbre et la recouvrit de feuilles mortes.

-" Vous faite quoi ?" demanda une Van Pelt intriguée.

-" Je vous sauve la vie" répondit-elle en continuant de la recouvrir.

-" Et vous ?"

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mon idée. Mais à partir de maintenant, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne veux pas vous entendre. Vous ne sortirez de là que lorsque les hommes seront partis, même si cela doit prendre du temps. Vous m'entendez ?"

-" Mais…"

-" C'est un ordre Van Pelt."

-" Bien patron."

Lisbon fini de recouvrir le visage de sa collègue et se releva, s'éloignant le plus possible de la cachette. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau se faire plus fort et sourit, elle venait de trouver la rivière. Les voix des hommes se faisaient de plus en plus proches et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle attrapa une branche, y accrocha sa veste de son mieux et la jeta à l'eau.

-" Au secours" cria-t-elle, assez fort pour que les chasseurs l'entende.

Puis elle se cacha un peu plus loin derrière un tronc sur le sol, au milieu de la boue au moment où les hommes arrivaient près de l'eau. Une fois encore elle retint son souffle et pria pour que son plan fonctionne.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	6. Chapter 4: Ne pas perdre espoir

Salut à tous, désolée de cette si longue absence. J'avais quelques soucis, mais maintenant tous va bien et je pourrais de nouveau poster régulièrement.

Encore merci à **Flo**, **Solealuna**, **MarshxMallow** et **Jisbonlove96** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne pas perdre espoir<strong>

* * *

><p>L'équipe se trouvait dans les bois, la voiture avançant difficilement sur le chemin de terre, les trous les faisant tanguer à droite et à gauche dans le véhicule. Jane ne cessait de penser à Lisbon, à ce qu'elle pouvait vivre en ce moment, à ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle devait certainement prier pour sortir de là au plus vite, tout comme Van Pelt. Jane savait que la jeune rouquine venait de la campagne, qu'elle devait bien connaître la nature et il était heureux que Lisbon soit avec elle. Si elle avait été avec Rigsby ou Cho, cela aurait été différent, les deux hommes étaient moins habitués aux forêts que l'était Grace. Elles avaient une chance de s'en sortir, si toutefois ils les retrouvaient avant le soir.<p>

Lorsque le garde forestier leur avait parlé de la tempête annoncée pour le soir, il avait sentit son cœur battre la chamade et la peur monter en lui encore plus vite et plus fort. Il avait peur qu'elles ne survivent pas à cette tempête, elles n'avaient rien pour se couvrir, rien pour les protéger des intempéries. De plus, s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait entendu au téléphone avant de perdre Lisbon la première fois, l'une d'elles était blessée et il ne savait pas si c'était grave. Bien entendu, il avait eut Lisbon une seconde fois, mais ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça. Il le regrettait à présent car il la santé de Lisbon était importante pour lui. Cette femme était importante pour lui, elle était celle qui savait le garder sur le droit chemin, celle qui le comprenait le mieux. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait dans la vie, elle était sa meilleure amie et il avait besoin d'elle.

Un coup d'œil à Rigsby lui rappela qu'il en était de même pour son collègue. Le grand brun était silencieux, bien trop silencieux. Il n'avait pas demandé une seule fois à manger, ce qui dans son cas était un exploit. Il s'inquiétait pour ses collègues, mais plus particulièrement pour Grace et Jane pouvait le comprendre. Bien qu'ils aient rompu, il savait que les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient bien plus forts que n'importe quelle loi. Il avait vu à quel point il avait été dévasté lorsqu'il avait dut mettre un terme à leur relation et encore plus lorsque Grace lui avait annoncé son prochain mariage avec cet agent du FBI. Il n'avait pas eut lieu, mais cela n'avait rien changé, au contraire. Rigsby se sentait encore plus triste pour elle car son fiancé était en réalité un acolyte de Red John, qu'il avait utilisé la jeune femme pour l'atteindre lui. Le bien être de Grace était une priorité pour Rigsby, tout comme celui de Lisbon en était une pour lui.

Une énième trou sur la route le ramena à la réalité et le mentaliste laissa ses yeux se perdre sur les arbres dehors à travers la vitre. Il se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire Lisbon en ce moment, si elle avait trouvé un endroit où se cacher pour échapper aux chasseurs. Il l'espérait au fond de lui et il espérait aussi pouvoir les retrouver, quel que ce soit cet endroit. La forêt était grande et il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils allaient les retrouver. Un nouveau trou leur fit perdre le contrôle du véhicule et tout le monde s'accrocha avant que le garde n'arrive à retrouver le contrôle. Il arrêta la voiture et en descendit pour constater les dégâts.

Les trois gars sortirent derrière le garde et constatèrent avec des soupirs de frustrations qu'ils avaient deux roues de crevées, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser la voiture et qu'ils devraient continuer à pieds. Encore une chance qu'ils aient pensé à choisir des vêtements adaptés, même Jane. Il ne se sentait pas forcement bien dans cet attirail , mais au moins il n'aurait pas de mal à suivre les autres.

-" Je contacte les autres pour leur expliquer la situation" annonça Steve, le garde forestier. " Prenez les sacs dans le coffre en attendant".

Puis, il retourna dans la voiture pour prévenir ses collègues et les informer qu'ils allaient continuer en marchant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent la route.

**- oooo -**

Eddie ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'en voulait, bien plus qu'il ne pensait ça possible. Il ne connaissait pas ces femmes, il ne savait rien d'elles, mais il regrettait d'avoir suivit son frère et les autres. A présent, l'une des femmes étaient perdue et l'autre encore introuvable.

D'un côté il était heureux car il n'aurait pas à la tuer lui-même, mais d'un autre, il se sentait mal car, involontairement, il avait causé sa mort. Il s'en voulait aussi d'être aussi lâche, de ne pas avoir eut le courage de partir plus tôt, de n'avoir prévenu personne de ce qui se passait. Peut-être aurait-il put la sauver, peut-être aurait-il put les sauver. Et s'il avait agit encore plus tôt, il aurait put empêcher la mort de ces adolescents, à peine plus jeune que lui.

Il vit Travis jeter une pierre dans l'eau de frustration avant de faire demi-tour. Il le suivit des yeux avant de remarquer quelque chose sur le sol, un petit monticule de feuilles mortes. Il s'en approcha discrètement, s'asseyant à côté en posant son fusil contre l'arbre. Il vérifia que son frère et l'autre étaient occupés à autre chose avant d'écarter quelques feuilles, révélant ainsi le visage apeuré d'une femme. Il retint son souffle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il sentit la panique l'envahir, il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'une de leurs proies se trouvait là, sous ses yeux et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas prévenir son frère, mais il ne savait pas comment sortir cette femme de là sans se faire remarquer.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux et il y vit la peur. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant ainsi signe de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire.

-" Eddie, on repart" appela Travis.

-" J'arrive."

Il regarda une fois de plus la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser seule avec cette tempête qui approchait. Il savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, qu'elle allait probablement mourir. Mais comment faire sans que Travis ne le remarque ? Il se pencha comme s'il allait refaire son lacet et souffla quelques mots à la rousse avant de la recouvrir de nouveau avec les feuilles et de se lever pour rejoindre les autres. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle puis reprit la marche.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon avait retenu son souffle lorsque les hommes étaient arrivés au bord de la rivière, elle espérait que son plan avait fonctionné et qu'ainsi elle pourrait gagner un peu de temps. En les voyant s'éloigner, elle avait cru que c'était bon, mais alors l'un des chasseurs s'était assit près de la cachette de Van Pelt et elle avait cru que cette fois s'en était fini, qu'il allait la sortir de là et la tuer. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Elle l'avait vu se pencher vers sa collègue avant de la recouvrir de feuilles et de partir. Elle avait ensuite attendu qu'ils soient assez loin avant de la rejoindre et de l'aider à sortir de là. La pauvre Grace était encore toute tremblante et Lisbon la pris instinctivement dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça mais se sentant en devoir de le faire, de la rassurer. Grace l'entoura de ses bras, ne retenant pas ses larmes de peur et de soulagement.

-" Ça va aller Van Pelt" murmura Lisbon.

-" Je… je sais" sanglota la jeune femme.

-" Que vous a-t-il dit ?" S'enquit Lisbon.

-" Il m'a expliqué qu'une tempête était annoncée pour cette nuit et qu'il fallait partir de ce côté" expliqua-t-elle en indiquant la droite.

-" Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda la brunette, suspicieuse.

-" Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être comme les autres, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance."

Lisbon garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant. Était-ce bien prudent de faire confiance à cet homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ? Un de ceux qui les poursuivaient et qui cherchaient à les tuer pour le plaisir ? Mais elles ne pouvaient pas non plus rester ici, il fallait qu'elles sortent de cette forêt. S'il était vraiment annoncé une tempête pour le soir même, alors elles allaient devoir trouver rapidement un endroit où passer la nuit, car Lisbon se doutait bien qu'elle ne trouverait pas la sortie à temps.

Se tournant vers Van Pelt, elle compris que la jeune femme venait de se poser les mêmes questions et qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Elles devaient partir vite avant que les hommes ne reviennent. Alors elle se leva, aidant sa collègue à en faire de même, lui tendit la branche qui lui servait de béquille et elles reprirent leur marche, espérant que l'homme ne leur avait pas mentit. Elles avaient encore une longue route devant elles, elles ne savaient pas pendant encore combien de temps elles devraient marcher, mais elles ne perdaient pas espoir de se sortir de ce cauchemar.

**- oooo -**

Jane marchait derrière ses amis, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, toutes occupées par Lisbon. Il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête, il s'imaginait déjà l'emmener manger un morceau quelque part une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvée, elle et Grace. Il s'imaginait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle se remettait bien et qu'elle passait de bonnes nuits de sommeil sans cauchemar. Il se promit de faire tout ça une fois qu'elle serait sortie de cette forêt.

Le mentaliste entendit le bruit de l'eau et bifurqua du chemin que suivaient les autres devant lui pour rejoindre le bord de la rivière. Il se pencha pour tremper sa main dans l'eau fraîche lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, une branche un peu plus loin, prise dans des pierres dépassant de l'eau.

-" Les gars venez voir ça" cria-t-il.

Il marcha avec précaution jusqu'aux rochers et tira sur la branche, révélant un tissu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il attrapa la veste de ses mains tremblantes, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il laissa retomber la branche dans l'eau et retourna au bord au moment où ses collègues arrivaient vers lui.

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Rigsby.

-" Une veste" répondit Cho.

-" La… la veste de… Lisbon" articula difficilement Jane en serrant le tissu contre lui.

-" Oh non" souffla le grand brun, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Steve s'approcha de la rivière à la recherche d'un corps mais ne trouva rien. Il revint vers le petit groupe du CBI, triste pour eux, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Ils devaient repartir, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps, mais Jane ne semblait pas vouloir se lever, serrant contre son visage la veste de sa collègue, sa meilleure amie.

-" Nous avons encore une femme à trouver" précisa Steve.

Cela sembla prendre le pas sur le chagrin de Jane qui fini par se lever et suivre les autres, ne lâchant pas la veste de Lisbon. Il était arrivé trop tard pour elle, mais il retrouverait Grace et la ramènerait chez elle, il s'en fit la promesse. Il n'oublierait jamais Lisbon, comment le pourrait-il. Elle avait été tout pour lui pendant si longtemps qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette femme. Mais il allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans elle, devoir de nouveau faire le deuil d'une personne qui lui était chère.

Rigsby resta avec lui, refusant de le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Il savait ce que pouvait ressentir Jane, du moins il savait que cela lui était difficile. Pour lui aussi ce n'était pas facile, il connaissait Lisbon depuis si longtemps, elle avait été la meilleure patronne qu'il ait eu depuis son entrée au CBI. Il savait qu'il leur faudrait à tous du temps pour s'en remettre et encore plus à Jane, mais ensemble ils y arriveraient. En attendant, ils devaient retrouver Grace avant que la tempête n'arrive. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et commença à s'inquiéter en voyant les gros nuages noirs se masser au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le vent commença à se lever, soufflant assez fort pour empêcher le petit groupe de voir devant eux. Ils tentèrent de marcher encore un peu, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et finalement, Steve leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

-" On ne va pas pouvoir continuer" cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

-" Mais Grace est encore là bas" répondit Rigsby, criant lui aussi.

-" Nous ne pouvons pas continuer, nous ne voyons rien et ce serait prendre un trop gros risque, je suis désolé."

-" Mais…" tenta une nouvelle fois Rigsby.

-" Il a raison" intervint Cho, " on reprendra demain, mais si on meurt ici, cela ne l'aidera pas."

Rigsby regarda son ami, prêt à lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, mais la petite lueur triste dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison. L'asiatique ne voulait pas plus stopper les recherches maintenant, mais le temps ne leur permettait pas de continuer et il fallait avant tout qu'ils pensent à eux. Ça ne valait pas le coup de mourir, ça n'aiderait pas Grace.

Le petit groupe fit donc demi-tour, tentant d'avancer malgré le vent qui les poussait dans l'autre direction. Jane suivait sans un mot, la veste de Lisbon toujours contre lui, refusant de s'en séparer. Heureusement pour lui, Rigsby lui tenait le bras, le guidant ainsi en avant en s'assurant de ne pas le perdre. Quelqu'un devrait prendre soin de lui maintenant et le grand brun décida que c'était à lui de le faire. Cho était aussi un bon ami de Jane, mais il n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec les sentiments, alors lui seul pourrait s'occuper assez bien de Jane pour ne pas qu'il sombre un peu plus.

**- oooo -**

Grace et Lisbon avaient bien du mal à avancer avec ce vent, mais elles continuaient tout de même. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles marchaient qu'elles ne savaient plus depuis quand. La jeune rousse avait encore plus mal à sa jambe mais refusait de faire une pause, elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, pas avec la tempête qui était à présent bien sur elles. Lisbon non plus n'en menait pas large avec sa blessure au bras, mais elle ne disait rien, gardant sa douleur pour elle.

Peu de temps plus tôt, elles avaient entendu les cris des chasseurs non loin d'elles et s'étaient mises à courir afin de leur échapper. Mais un coup de feu les avait stoppés sur place et Lisbon s'était retournée pour voir le jeune chasseur qui les avait aidés tomber au sol, se tenant la poitrine. Il était mort, abattu par ses amis pour les avoir aidé et maintenant plus personne ne pourrait leur venir en aide. L'un des chasseurs se tourna et Lisbon croisa son regard au loin.

-" Elles sont là" hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers elles.

-" Courrez Grace," cria Lisbon à sa collègue.

Les deux femmes courraient à en perdre haleine, slalomant entre les arbres et les buissons, sautant par dessus les branches au sol, tentant vainement de semer leurs poursuivants. Mais les deux hommes étaient rapides et par-dessus tout ils étaient armés. Elles n'avaient pas la moindre chance de sortir d'ici, mais elles tentaient tout de même. Elles ne voulaient pas mourir ici, elles n'étaient pas de celles à lâcher prise si facilement. Il fallait juste qu'elles gardent espoir, qu'elle continue de courir et surtout qu'elles face attention.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit derrières elles et Lisbon se jeta au sol, entraînant Van Pelt avec elle. Elles rampèrent dans les feuilles mortes, le plus silencieusement possible et trouvèrent un buisson derrière lequel se cacher. Grace respirait vite, sa jambe lui faisait mal, ses pieds avaient du mal à la porter et elle commençait à perdre cet espoir que Lisbon voulait absolument conserver. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que sa patronne, elle le savait et ne s'en cachait pas. Elle regrettait juste que la jeune femme soit coincée avec elle et non pas avec Cho ou Rigsby, eux auraient sut quoi faire, pas elle. Elle sentit Lisbon poser la main sur son épaule et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa patronne, un regard qui se voulait rassurant, bien qu'elle puisse y voir la même peur que la sienne.

-" On va s'en sortir Van Pelt" chuchota Lisbon.

-" Comment ?" Souffla la rouquine.

-" On va trouver un moyen de sortir de cette foret et on rentrera chez nous" dit alors Lisbon. " Les autres doivent déjà nous chercher et Jane saura où nous trouver. Il trouve toujours."

Les derniers mots avaient été dit bien plus bas, comme une prière. Van Pelt savait que Lisbon voulait se montrer forte pour elle, qu'elle voulait la rassurer. Mais la jeune femme savait que sa collègue était au moins aussi apeurée qu'elle, cela se voyait et il ne fallait pas en avoir honte.

-" Il faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit" murmura Lisbon. " Demain nous chercherons un moyen de sortir d'ici et de contacter les autorités locales."

-" D'accord" acquiesça Grace. " Je crois avoir vu une petite grotte un peu plus loin sur le flanc de cette montagne, je pense que nous devrions être en sécurité là-bas."

-" Allons-y."

Les deux femmes sortirent la tête du buisson, vérifièrent que leurs poursuivants ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages et se redressèrent avant de partir en courant vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Grace. Ce n'était pas très loin et l'obscurité les aiderait à ne pas se faire repérer par les braconniers. C'était tout de même un peu risqué, mais elles n'avaient pas le choix, elles ne pouvaient pas passer la nuit dans ces buissons, les hommes pourraient facilement les trouver là et elles seraient perdues. Mais si elles faisaient bien attention, alors elles seraient au moins sauves pour la nuit. Il fallait juste tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, s'ils parvenaient à les trouver.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la petite grotte, s'y cachant aussi profondément que possible pour ne pas être vu. Grace se laissa tomber contre la paroi et instinctivement posa une main sur sa cheville. Lisbon vint voir sa jambe et ne put que constater la couleur de sa peau et à quel point elle avait enflé. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon du tout et Lisbon avait peur que ce soit plus qu'une simple entorse. Il fallait absolument qu'elles sortent de là, Grace devait se faire soigner avant que ce ne soit trop grave, et elle aussi. Sa blessure au bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal, le sang ne coulait plus, mais elle sentait l'infection gagner du terrain.

A l'extérieur de la grotte la tempête faisait rage, le froid s'intensifiait et elles n'avaient rien pour se faire du feu. La nuit allait être longue et froide, mais Lisbon ne voulait pas faire peur à sa collègue. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elles étaient coincées dans cette forêt et les deux femmes étaient devenues bien plus proches. La brunette avait découvert en Grace une amie sincère, quelqu'un prêt à tout pour les gens qui comptent pour elle. Lisbon était bien heureuse d'avoir une amie comme elle et elle ferait tout pour que cette amitié dure le plus possible. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elles se sortent de là.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent comme la veille au soir, l'une contre l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement, les émotions de la veille les ayant fatiguées.

**- oooo -**

Jane et ses collègues avaient fini par rentrer à l'hôtel et à présent, le mentaliste était seul dans sa chambre. Il s'était installé sur la chaise devant le bureau, la veste de Lisbon devant lui. Il ne cessait de revoir la jeune femme lui crier dessus, lui reprocher ses divers bêtises. Mais aussi sourire, rire, être heureuse. Mais elle ne le serait plus à partir de maintenant, car elle n'était plus de ce monde. Jane avait encore du mal à se remettre de la mort de sa famille, alors comment pourrait-il se remettre de la mort de son amie à présent?

Le blond glissa sa main sur le tissu et sentit quelque chose dans une poche à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une sorte de portefeuille qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir la plaque de la jeune femme, ainsi que sa photo. Il l'admira un moment, se perdant dans ses yeux verts qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la photo, puis sur son nom et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré depuis Angela et Charlotte, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lisbon avait été une part importante de sa vie pendant de si longues années, comment pourrait-il réapprendre à vivre sans elle?

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. La tempête faisait rage et toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Grace qui était à présent seule quelque part dehors. Il devait oublier sa tristesse pour penser à elle, pour la sortir de là et la ramener à la maison. Il alla donc se changer et se coucher afin d'être en forme pour la reprise des recherches le lendemain, en espérant que Grace aura survécu à cette froide nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	7. Chapter 5: Confrontation avec ses sentim

Amis du jour bonjour.

Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je tiens à dire un grand merci à **Solealuna**, **Flo**, **Marshxmallow** et **R2F**.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation avec ses Sentiments<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors que le vent continuait de souffler dehors, Lisbon frissonnait dans la grotte. Grace ne semblait pas en être dérangée car elle dormait profondément, sa respiration un peu forte pouvait en témoigner. La brunette se demanda comment sa collègue parvenait à trouver le sommeil dans de pareilles conditions, comment elle parvenait à oublier ce froid, ce vent, cette pluie et surtout ces hommes qui les cherchaient toujours. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y arrivait pas et la fatigue était pourtant bien présente. Lisbon savait qu'elle devait dormir, car sinon elle ne parviendrait pas à sortir de cette forêt. Mais la colère, la douleur et la peur la tenaient éveillée.<p>

Elle se leva difficilement, se tenant le bras, et avança vers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle laissa son regard balayer la cime des arbres, ses cheveux passant devant ses yeux sous la force du vent. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle tentait de voir au-delà de tout ça, de voir après la forêt, de voir aussi loin que possible. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète et ce n'était ni pour elle ni pour Grace. Son inquiétude allait à Jane, Patrick Jane, son insupportable consultant. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, comment il allait, s'il avait encore fait des bêtises.

Lisbon connaissait assez Jane pour savoir qu'il avait encore dut faire quelque chose dont elle devrait s'excuser plus tard, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ça qui l'embêtait le plus. Elle se ferait même une joie de pouvoir remplir encore des rapports de plaintes, assise à son bureau, Jane sur son canapé, faisant semblant de dormir. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était enfin sortie de là, qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau veiller au bien être de son collègue qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Elle repensa à sa petite conversation avec Van Pelt un peu plus tôt, de ses questions sur ce qu'elle voudrait faire en rentrant.

_-" J'ai envie de sortir d'ici, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire."_

_-" Comme quoi ?"_

_-" Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez dormir ?" Tenta Lisbon, une façon_

_comme une autre d'éluder la question._

_-" Je n'y arrive pas, alors discutons. Alors, qu'avez-vous à faire ?"_

_-" Je… je ne sais pas, peut-être voir un peu plus ma famille, faire_

_autre chose que travailler, rencontrer des gens. Et vous ?"_

_-" Moi ? Comme vous et… rencontrer quelqu'un" répondit une Van Pelt_

_soudain rêveuse_.

Rencontrer quelqu'un, elle y avait souvent pensé, y avait souvent rêvé. Sa vie avait toujours tourné autour de ses frères, les élever, faire en sorte qu'ils grandissent dans les meilleures conditions, qu'ils aillent à l'école, qu'ils aient à manger. Puis son travail, se faire un nom, monter en grade, avoir un bon poste. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussit, sauf pour ses liens avec ses frères puisqu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus.

Mais maintenant, que lui restait-il ? Avec qui partager sa réussite ? Avec qui finir ses jours ? Il n'y avait personne parce qu'elle avait toujours fait passer sa vie privée après son travail. Elle le regrettait bien maintenant, mais il était trop tard. Elle se souvenait encore des jours heureux de son enfance, des moments avec ses parents lorsque, tous ensemble, ils allaient en ville, ils allaient au parc, ils allaient voir des matchs de foot. Elle se souvenait de l'amour dans les yeux de sa mère lorsqu'ils se posaient sur son père. Elle se souvenait encore les avoir enviés lorsqu'ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle avait souhaité, à cette époque innocente, avoir un jour la chance de trouver un homme comme son père, un homme aimant qui la serrerait dans ses bras ainsi, qui l'embrasserait ainsi. Un homme qui la ferait se sentir bien, heureuse et aimée.

Mais elle n'avait personne et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Suite au drame de sa famille, elle avait fermé son cœur à l'amour, elle avait refusé de vivre comme avait vécut son père, aimer à un tel point que perdre l'autre l'avait anéantit. Elle ne voulait pas devoir vivre ça un jour et du coup elle ne prenait pas le risque d'aimer. Mais à présent elle le voulait, elle voulait pouvoir avoir un homme qui la prendrait dans ses bras lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici, un homme qui l'embrasserait en lui disant à quel point il avait eu peur pour elle, à quel point il l'aimait et qui la ramènerait à la maison pour passer la soirée dans ses bras.

Lisbon se laissa tomber au sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, les membres tremblants à la fois du froid et de tristesse. Parviendrait-elle seulement à sortir d'ici ? Elle avait voulu se montrer forte pour Grace, mais en réalité, elle avait aussi peur qu'elle, elle n'était pas cette femme que tout le monde voyait en elle. Seule une personne le savait, seule une personne avait sut voir au plus profond d'elle et cette personne c'était Jane. Il était le seul à l'avoir vue vulnérable, perdue, triste et accablée. Curieusement, devant lui elle n'avait pas eu honte de pleurer, de se montrer telle qu'elle était vraiment et il n'en avait pas profité, il ne l'avait pas jugé, il l'avait au contraire aidé de son mieux.

La jeune femme s'adossa à la paroi dans son dos et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Jane. C'était fou comme elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui alors qu'elle lui répétait à longueur de journée à quel point il était agaçant et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir passer au moins une journée sans lui dans les jambes. A présent cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il lui manquait, horriblement. Jane et son sens de l'humour, Jane et sa manie de boire du thé, Jane et son sourire charmeur, Jane et sa gentillesse, Jane et ses beaux yeux bleus. Jane. Le seul homme à la connaître vraiment et à l'apprécier quand même.

Elle laissa ses souvenirs la ramener dans le grenier avec lui, à leur dernière discussion. Elle se souvenait des larmes dans ses yeux, lui non plus ne se cachant pas face à elle. Le voir ainsi lui avait fait si mal.

_Il releva des yeux larmoyant vers elle et elle ne résista pas à le prendre dans ses bras. Et à sa grande surprise, il l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et se laissa aller aux larmes. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais Jane fini par se calmer et s'écarter d'elle, la tête toujours basse. Elle le força à relever les yeux vers elle, posa une main sur sa joue avant de reprendre la parole._

_-" Je suis désolée Jane, je n'avais pas pensé à…"_

_-" Ça va aller," la coupa-t-il. " Mais s'il vous plait, ne me forcez pas à rester sur cette affaire."_

_-" Je ne vous forcerais pas Jane, mais je ne veux pas que vous restiez seul ici, je veux que vous reveniez en bas. Vous pourriez peut-être aider Cho et Rigsby pour les recherches des trois autres campeurs ?" proposa-t-elle._

_-" Ça je peux le faire" sourit-il. " Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?"_

_-" Je vais m'occuper du meurtre de cette adolescente avec Van Pelt, ça lui fera du bien de sortir une peu du bureau et d'aller sur le terrain."_

_-" Une équipe de femmes alors, je pense qu'elle en sera ravie."_

_-" Bien, alors retournons en bas."_

Elle avait encore fait passer son bien être à lui avant le sien, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, sauf peut-être pour la partie je cours dans les bois pour échapper à une bandes de chasseurs fous qui me prennent pour du gibier. S'il était venu avec elle, s'il avait été à la place de Van Pelt, que leur serait-il arrivé ? Il était loin d'être un sportif. Alors encore une chance que ce soit Grace qui dorme dans la grotte et non pas Jane, bien que l'idée de Patrick Jane pestant contre l'inconfort et le froid de leur refuge la fit sourire.

Lisbon entendit du bruit un peu plus loin, pas celui du vent dans les arbres, pas celui de la pluie s'abattant sur la nature, mais celui de voix s'approchant dangereusement de leur cachette. Les chasseurs auraient-ils continué malgré le mauvais temps ? Etaient-ils fous à ce point-là ? Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, Lisbon se releva et retourna auprès de sa collègue pour la réveiller. Contrairement à la veille, la rouquine se réveilla sur le qui vive et l'esprit alerte.

-" Nous avons de la visite" souffla Lisbon.

-" Ok."

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent le plus possible de l'entrée et trouvèrent refuge dans un coin sombre dans l'espoir que les visiteurs ne s'attarderaient pas ici, même s'il pleuvait a verse dehors. Les voix se rapprochaient encore et finalement trois personnes entrèrent dans la grotte, trempées jusqu'aux os. A leur grande surprise, ce n'étaient pas les chasseurs mais deux hommes et une femme, tous dans la trentaine, avec de gros sacs à dos. Lisbon hésita un moment puis fini par sortir de sa cachette, se dévoilant ainsi aux nouveaux arrivants qui sursautèrent en la voyant.

-" Qui êtes vous ?" Demanda l'un des hommes en se mettant devant les autres.

-" Teresa Lisbon, CBI," répondit-elle.

-" Vous avez une plaque pour nous le prouver ?" lui demanda l'autre homme.

-" Elle non mais moi oui" intervint Grace, sa plaque tendue devant elle à la vue des autres qui se détendirent immédiatement. " Que faites vous dehors par ce temps ?"

-" On était venu camper, mais on s'est perdu et voilà" répondit la femme, des yeux accusateurs se posant sur le premier homme qui se fit aussitôt tout petit. " Et vous ?"

Lisbon et Van Pelt se lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire 'on leur dit la vérité ou pas ?'. C'était risqué de tout leur dire, mais en même temps elles ne pouvaient pas leur cacher que des chasseurs en avaient après elles. Alors, pour la sécurité de tous, Lisbon leur exposa la situation le plus calmement possible et à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y eut pas de cris hystérique ni de hurlements.

-" On a un téléphone" dit alors l'homme répondant au nom de William, " mais il n'y a aucun réseau pour le moment, il faudra attendre la fin de la tempête."

-" Sommes-nous loin de la sortie de cet enfer ?" demanda Lisbon, ce qui fit sourire leurs nouveaux amis.

-" Pas vraiment, mais avec cette pluie, le chemin n'était pas vraiment praticable" expliqua le second homme, John, " alors on a décidé de venir sur les hauteurs, et non nous ne sommes pas perdus."

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. William sortit un briquet de sa poche et John du petit bois qu'il avait mit dans son sac avant la pluie dans l'espoir de trouver un abri et de pouvoir y faire un feu. Et ainsi, tout le monde passa la nuit au chaud. Demain serait un autre jour et peut-être la chance de sortir de là.

**- oooo -**

Jane se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, tenant à la main le badge de Lisbon. Il se passa une main sur le visage, chassant la sueur et les larmes. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, mais cette fois ce n'était ni sa femme ni sa fille qui mourrait, mais Lisbon. Il avait vu Teresa Lisbon se noyer dans la rivière, l'appelant désespérément, le suppliant de la sortir de là et lui en était incapable. Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la mort de son amie.

A présent, il était assis sur le lit, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer ses larmes. Son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar, avait eu l'air si vrai, lorsqu'il avait réussis une fois à toucher une main de Lisbon avant de la perdre de nouveau, il pouvait encore sentir le froid de ses doigts entre les siens. Pour une fois qu'il ne revoyait pas la mort de sa famille, il voyait celle de Lisbon et c'était tout aussi insupportable, aussi douloureux et il sentit une nouvelle culpabilité monter en lui.

Il entendit un petit coup à sa porte et hésita un moment. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, il voulait rester seul, mais les coups insistants le firent se lever. Il marcha péniblement jusqu'à la porte, le badge toujours dans la main et ouvrit pour se retrouver face à un Cho inquiet. L'asiatique ne lui laissa même pas le choix et entra dans la chambre.

-" Entre je t'en prie," dit Jane en refermant la porte, mécontent. " Tu veux quoi ?"

-" Savoir comment tu vas" lui répondit Cho.

-" Je vais bien, tu peux partir maintenant."

-" Non Jane tu ne vas pas bien. Je viens de t'entendre hurler le nom de Lisbon, tu as encore des larmes sur les joues, tu transpires malgré le froid, tu es tremblant et tu tiens le badge de Lisbon dans la main, alors ne me dis pas que tu vas bien."

Jane souffla d'exaspération avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Cho ne partirait pas, il le savait. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que lorsqu'il agissait ainsi il ne lâchait pas facilement. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour son cauchemar, mais il fallait croire que c'était déjà trop tard. Le mentaliste baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, sur le badge et sur le visage de Lisbon. Et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il fondit en larmes.

-" Elle me manque Cho, elle me manque tant. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle et maintenant elle est morte" confessa-t-il.

Cho n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler les gens, c'était plutôt le rôle de Van Pelt, mais elle n'était pas là et Jane avait besoin d'un ami. Le blond avait déjà bien souffert dans sa vie, il avait perdu sa famille et aujourd'hui il venait de perdre la seule personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. L'asiatique ne se sentait pas de le laisser seul avec sa souffrance, lui-même souffrant de la perte de sa patronne et amie. Mais c'était différent pour Jane, lui et Lisbon étaient si proches, ils se comprenaient sans mots, ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Mais ce soir c'était lui, Cho, celui que tout le monde disait insensible qui était là pour son ami.

Laissant parler une partie de lui qu'il avait mis tant d'années à cacher, il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça sur le lit avec Jane, posant une main sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Jane avait besoin de lui. Alors il écouta son cœur, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et le pris dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer autant qu'il le voulait. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine, il n'était pas bon de tout garder pour lui. Pour lui aussi c'était difficile et il avait bien envie parfois de pleurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas encore, il devait être encore fort le temps de retrouver Van Pelt. Après seulement il pourrait se laisser aller à pleurer pour Lisbon, seulement après.

Jane pleura encore quelques minutes, se vidant de toutes ses larmes avant de se calmer et de se redresser, honteux. Seule Lisbon avait le droit de le voir pleurer, personne d'autre, mais elle n'était plus là et c'était bien pour ça qu'il pleurait. Le blond évita le regard de son ami, ne voulant pas voir la pitié qu'il devait avoir pour lui, il n'en avait pas besoin.

-" T'as pas à avoir honte Jane" lui dit Cho, " j'ai moi aussi envie de pleurer parfois, ça fait du bien."

-" Alors pourquoi tu ne pleure jamais ?" demanda Jane.

-" Parce qu'il faut que l'un de nous soit fort pour les autres."

-" Et pourquoi ça devrait être toi ?"

-" Parce que Rigsby a encore des sentiments pour Grace et qu'il serait anéanti si elle mourrait" expliqua-t-il. " Et que Lisbon et toi étiez si proches qu'il est normal que tu sois bouleversé."

-" Mais elle était aussi ton amie" assura Jane.

-" Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle était, une amie. Pour toi c'était bien plus que ça, même si tu ne veux pas le voir comme ça."

-" Lisbon était mon amie, rien de plus" contra le blond.

-" Mais tu l'aimais, pas besoin de me mentir, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu aimes encore ta femme et personne ne te le reproche, mais tu aimes aussi Lisbon, enfin … aimais."

-" Je…"

-" Ton cœur est assez grand pour plusieurs personnes Jane."

-" Lisbon est… était" corrigea-t-il difficilement, une boule dans la gorge, "ma meilleure amie, celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance."

-" Je sais Jane, t'inquiètes pas."

-" Sans elle… je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir."

-" On est tous là pour toi Jane, tous. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous."

-" Je sais Cho, merci."

-" De rien. Tu devrais dormir maintenant, demain nous devons reprendre les recherches et nous allons ramener Van Pelt."

-" Ok, bonne nuit Cho."

-" Bonne nuit Jane."

L'asiatique se leva et quitta la chambre comme il était entrée, laissant Jane seul mais un peu mieux. Le mentaliste se sentait un peu plus apaisé, même s'il avait encore mal au cœur, même s'il avait de la peine. Cho avait raison, Van Pelt comptait sur eux et il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, pas maintenant, pas encore. Lorsqu'il serait de retour à Sacramento il le pourrait, mais pour l'instant il devait être fort, pour Rigsby, pour lui montrer que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Le mentaliste fini par se recoucher, tenant toujours le badge de Lisbon, refusant de s'en défaire. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de la jeune femme, de celle qui avait sut se faire une place dans son cœur sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un autre monde, avec ses parents, comme elle le croyait tant. Mais elle serait toujours dans son cœur, comme sa femme, comme sa fille. Elle y avait sa place et elle y resterait toujours. Il regrettait juste de ne pas lui avoir dit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'endormi ainsi, avec l'image de Lisbon souriante dans la tête.

**- oooo -**

Le matin arriva rapidement et Travis fut le premier à se lever. Il alla se faire un café, routine matinale. Mais alors qu'il préparait la tasse de son frère, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Eddie était mort, il l'avait tué lui-même et il avait mal. Il les avait trahit, avait aidé les deux femmes et il n'avait eut d'autre choix que de le punir, de le faire payer. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal n'était pas la trahison, c'était d'avoir dut le tuer, d'avoir du ôter la vie à son frère, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Il avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et que leurs parents étaient morts. Il avait toujours était là pour lui et il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient pareils. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais il était jeune, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait et c'était laissé influencer par ces femmes. Elles devaient payer pour ça, car elles étaient responsables de sa mort. Au début il voulait juste s'amuser et former son frère au passage, mais à présent il voulait se venger, il voulait venger la mort de son petit frère. Travis alla réveiller les autres avec force, sans même leur laisser le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ou un café. Il voulait en finir et vite, ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

-" Vous allez payer pour ça" jura-t-il entre ses dents.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se réveilla la première, comme la veille et réveilla les autres.

La tempête avait fini par se calmer et le soleil commençait juste à pointer le bout de son nez à l'extérieur. Elle voulait profiter de cette heure matinale pour sortir de la forêt, avec un peu de chance ils sortiraient de là avant que les chasseurs n'arrivent. De plus, ils avaient un téléphone maintenant et elle pourrait contacter son équipe. Elle sentit l'espoir revenir en elle et se promit de parler à Jane lorsqu'elle le reverrait. Elle avait passé assez de temps à fuir ses sentiments et d'avoir frôlé la mort de si près lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle aimait Jane, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle aimait son insupportable et arrogant consultant.

John et William s'occupèrent de masquer les traces de leur présence dans la grotte pendant que les femmes préparaient les sacs. Les randonneurs avaient des vêtements chauds dans leurs sacs et Sarah donna un pull à Lisbon qui le prit avec un grand sourire. Depuis qu'elle avait utilisé sa veste comme leurre, elle n'avait plus rien que sa chemise et il avait fait froid. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée et un peu malade, mais bientôt elle serait chez elle et pourrait se soigner.

Sarah avait même eu la gentillesse de poser un pansement sur sa blessure et avait fait une sorte d'attelle pour la cheville de Grace. La rousse avait toujours du mal à marcher, mais à plusieurs ils y arriveraient. Elles avaient vraiment eut de la chance de tomber sur ces randonneurs, ils étaient leurs sauveurs, du moins une aide précieuse.

Le petit groupe reprit donc la marche dans la bonne humeur, John menant la tête, avec sa carte et sa boussole. William aidait Grace à marcher, la jeune femme s'aidant toujours de sa branche. Sarah était silencieuse, tout comme Lisbon. Les deux femmes ne savaient pas trop de quoi parler et la brunette ne cessait de penser à comment sortir de là, à quoi faire si jamais les chasseurs les retrouvaient avant son équipe. Sarah respectait son silence, consciente de tout ce que la jeune femme devait prévoir pour les sauver.

Ils ne marchèrent pas plus d'une heure avant que Lisbon les arrête, le téléphone à la main, souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais alors qu'elle composait le numéro de portable de Cho, elle entendit les chasseurs derrière eux. Elle lança le téléphone à Van Pelt qui se chargea de passer le coup de téléphone pendant qu'elle prenait son arme. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de balles et n'arriverait pas à retenir les hommes bien longtemps, mais assez pour que les autres prennent la fuite. Elle se tourna vers John et lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

-" Je veux que vous continuiez avec Van Pelt pendant que je les retiens."

-" Mais comment allez-vous faire pour nous rejoindre ?" S'inquiéta Sarah.

-" Nous ne sommes plus très loin d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, et mon équipe ne tardera pas à arriver."

-" Mais c'est trop dangereux" intervint William.

-" C'est gentil de vous inquiéter, mais c'est mon métier et je dois vous sortir de là."

-" Alors bonne chance" lui dit John en posant une main sur son épaule.

-" Merci, maintenant allez-y."

Le petit groupe s'éloigna avec Van Pelt qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa patronne. La rouquine se sentait mal de laisser Lisbon derrière eux comme ça, seule face aux quatre hommes armés qui approchaient, mais elle savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle lui lança un regard encourageant et continua d'avancer sans bruit entre les arbres, attendant que Cho réponde. Ce qui arriva vite.

**- oooo -**

Cho entendit son téléphone sonner alors qu'il se trouvait dans la voiture avec Jane et Rigsby. Il décrocha, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro de l'appelant.

-" Agent Cho" dit-il.

-" Cho c'est moi" lui dit la voix de Van Pelt.

-" Van Pelt," répondit-il, surpris et heureux.

Aussitôt, Rigsby tourna la tête vers lui et Jane se redressa sur son siège.

-" Où es-tu ?"

-" Je ne sais pas très bien, mais nous arrivons" répondit-elle.

-" Qui ça nous ?" interrogea-t-il.

-" Trois randonneurs et moi, ils m'ont dit que nous ne sommes plus très loin du sentier principal, mais il faut faire vite, les chasseurs sont derrière nous."

-" On arrive."

Mais au moment où il disait ça, il entendit une femme crier, suivit de plusieurs coups de feux. Il reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'une arme du CBI ainsi que celui de carabines. Il accéléra, obligeant ses collègues à s'accrocher comme ils le pouvaient. Au lieu d'aller directement au poste des gardes forestiers, il continua et s'engagea sur le chemin de terre, espérant arriver à temps pour aider sa collègue et les trois randonneurs. Rigsby se chargea d'appeler Steve qui se mit en route pour les rejoindre et leur prêter main forte. Jane scrutait devant lui à la recherche de sa collègue.

-" Là !" cria-t-il en pointant devant eux.

-" Je les vois" répondit Cho, " Jane tu restes dans la voiture, Rigsby, prépares toi."

Cho arrêta subitement la voiture, en sortit d'un bon, suivit de Rigsby pendant que Jane se couchait sur la banquette pour ne pas se prendre une balle perdue. Des coups de feu retentirent, sifflant dans tous les sens avant que le silence ne fasse sa place. Le mentaliste osa lever la tête qu'au bout de deux ou trois minutes, ne voulant pas prendre de risque. Ce qu'il vit lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Devant lui, Rigsby tenait Grace dans ses bras, tous les deux pleuraient. Un peu plus loin, Cho menottait un homme, un autre étant déjà assommé au sol et il vit les deux randonneurs aider son collègue avec des cordes.

Il sortit enfin du véhicule et avança vers la jeune femme, la prenant à son tour dans ses bras, la serrant fort. Il pleurait de joie, il était heureux qu'elle aille bien, si on oubliait son léger boitillement. Grace fini par se reculer de lui.

-" Lisbon" souffla-t-elle.

Jane sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux au nom de la jeune femme. Il pouvait se laisser aller maintenant, Grace était sauvée. La jeune femme de son côté ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il pleurait comme ça, puis tout devint clair. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'une autre voix se fit entendre.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	8. Chapter 6: Enfin en sécurité

Et voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard, désolée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin en sécurité<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux au nom de la jeune femme. Il pouvait se laisser aller maintenant, Grace était sauvée. La jeune femme de son côté ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il pleurait comme ça, puis tout devint clair. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'une autre voix se fit entendre.<p>

-" Vous êtes arrivés au bon moment" dit Lisbon à son équipe.

-" Boss" souffla Rigsby qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, " vous êtes en vie."

-" Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?" interrogea la jeune femme.

Mais les bras de Rigsby se refermant sur elle lui intimèrent le silence et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Elle n'avait jamais pris son collègue dans ses bras, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres et, après la peur qu'elle avait eut, elle savoura l'instant. Les bras de Rigsby la relâchèrent et elle se retrouva dans ceux de Cho, ce qui la perturba un peu plus. Mais c'était si bon de sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu qu'elle se contenta d'apprécier. Cho fini par la relâcher et se tourner vers le mentaliste et Lisbon suivit son regard pour le poser sur le blond.

Jane était sous le choc, la bouche et les yeux ouverts comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, comme s'il devenait fou. Il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être là, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir ici, devant lui, les cheveux en batailles, le visage couvert de boue, les larmes brillant aux coins de ses yeux. Il laissa son regard descendre le long de son corps, voulant à tout prix être certain qu'elle aille bien, mais il ne remarqua rien de spécial.

Lisbon de son côté était hésitante. De voir Jane devant elle après ses réflexions de la nuit passée la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais lorsqu'elle vit ses larmes, son expression se demandant si elle était vraiment là, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre et encore un autre, et Jane en fit autant, avançant vers elle. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à peine quelques millimètres les séparant. La main du mentaliste se leva et vint se poser sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, savourant sa douceur.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Jane attrapa Lisbon et la plaqua contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, la serrant si fort contre lui qu'il eut peur un instant de l'étouffer.

-" Vous êtes en vie" souffla-t-il doucement.

Il voulut desserrer son étreinte, mais les bras de la jeune femme se posèrent dans son cou et le maintinrent contre elle, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Il put sentir ses larmes contre lui et finalement, il laissa couler les siennes, trop heureux qu'elle soit vraiment là, qu'elle soit en vie, dans ses bras. Il laissa une de ses mains descendre dans le dos de Lisbon tandis que l'autre se posait dans le cou de la jeune femme, jouant inconsciemment avec ses cheveux. Il la sentit sourire contre lui et ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre uniquement pour coller leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

La main de Jane retrouva le chemin de la joue de la brunette qui plaça la sienne par-dessus, la serrant fort entre ses doigts. Lisbon avait gardé le silence tout ce temps, ayant peur de rompre cet instant magique, peur que Jane ne disparaisse. Elle avait bien crut ne jamais le revoir, qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cette forêt, qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui. Mais maintenant elle était là, face à lui et elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Mais une chose l'intriguait, elle se demandait pourquoi tous le monde s'étonnait qu'elle soit en vie. Elle osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-" Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si étonnés que je sois en vie ?"

-" Vous… votre…." tenta de répondre Jane, mais l'émotion était si forte qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

-" Nous avons trouvé votre veste dans la rivière et nous avons cru que vous vous étiez noyée" répondit enfin Cho.

-" Ce n'était qu'une ruse" expliqua la jeune femme. " Oh non !" comprit-elle soudain.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Jane, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois et se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait cru, de ce qu'il avait enduré. Il l'avait cru morte et avait dut vraiment souffrir, se sentant coupable alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue tandis que celle de Jane se trouvait toujours sur la sienne, refusant de se séparer d'elle.

-" Vous m'avez cru morte, Jane ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" J'ai… j'ai trouvé votre veste et j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que je vous avais perdue."

-" Mais je suis en vie Jane, je ne me suis pas noyée" souffla-t-elle.

-" Je le sais maintenant" sourit le mentaliste, " mais j'ai passé la nuit la plus horrible depuis la perte… depuis la mort de ma famille."

-" Je suis désolée Jane, je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas…"

-" Vous êtes là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Il la reprit contre lui et elle ne chercha pas à parler plus, savourant juste d'être dans les bras de Jane. Elle savait qu'ils devaient parler, qu'elle devait lui expliquer ce à quoi elle avait pensé, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle lui parlerait plus tard. Jane la serra un peu plus contre lui, appuyant sans le vouloir sur son bras et elle gémit contre son torse. Il s'écarta immédiatement, passant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui grimaça de nouveau.

-" Que se passe-t-il Lisbon ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Je… j'ai été blessée" répondit-elle alors que Jane relevait la manche de son pull.

-" Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis plus tôt" s'exaspéra-t-il, la reconnaissant bien là.

-" Ce n'est pas si grave Jane, je ne sens presque rien" mentit-elle, " et puis, j'étais bien trop heureuse de vous revoir… tous."

Jane sourit en voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues face à son confession. Il aimait tant la voir rougir, c'était un tel plaisir pour lui d'en être à chaque fois la cause. Il rabaissa la manche de son pull afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et la guida jusqu'à la voiture au moment où arrivait la voiture de Steve avec des renforts. L'homme sortit rapidement et, lui et ses hommes se chargèrent de ramener les deux chasseurs. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que Lisbon s'inquiéta, ce qui intrigua Jane.

-" Qu'y a-t-il ?"

-" Les chasseurs, ils étaient quatre, où sont les deux autres ?"

-" Vous ne les avez pas vu partir ?"

-" Non, je n'avais plus de balles et j'ai couru jusqu'ici le plus vite possible sans me retourner."

-" On les attrapera Lisbon, je vous le promets."

Elle le laissa la conduire jusqu'à la voiture où elle s'installa avec quelques difficultés, mais Jane l'aida encore. Ce qui les surprenaient tous les deux étaient cette facilité avec laquelle ils s'aidaient tous les deux, sans honte, sans gène. Lisbon n'osait toutefois pas lever les yeux vers Jane, mais il attribua ça à la fatigue et elle ne démentit pas.

**- oooo -**

Travis et Jo avaient réussis à prendre la fuite, mais les deux autres n'avaient pas eut cette chance. Ils n'étaient pas retournés à la cabane, sachant parfaitement que c'était le premier endroit où viendrait la police. Une chance pour eux qu'ils connaissaient ces bois, ils s'étaient facilement repérés afin de retrouver l'ancienne cabane du père de Travis et à présent ils se reposaient en attendant le lendemain. Ils avaient plusieurs choses à faire, dont la première était de retrouver la femme brune et lui faire payer. L'homme en avait après les deux femmes, mais c'était la brune qui les avait empêché de rester tous ensemble, elle semblait être la chef de ce groupe, il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'elle les avait retrouvé. Alors c'était elle qui allait payer pour les deux et il savait parfaitement comment faire.

Il avait observé les retrouvailles, ce qui l'avait écœuré d'ailleurs. Il avait vu la façon dont elle avait regardé l'homme blond, la façon dont-ils s'étaient pris dans les bras, la façon dont ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils semblaient vraiment beaucoup s'apprécier et cet homme était le moyen parfait pour sa vengeance. Elle lui avait enlevé son petit frère et lui allait lui enlever l'homme qu'elle semblait tant aimer.

Il se tourna vers Jo qui marchait de long en large dans la pièce, ruminant sa colère. Il se leva, s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le faire s'arrêter, mais Jo le repoussa vivement, les yeux pleins de colère. Il le comprenait parfaitement mais il devait se calmer, sinon ils n'arriveraient jamais à mettre le plan en place.

-" Ecoute moi Jo" commença Travis, " nous allons les sortir de là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais avant il va falloir faire payer cette petite brune."

-" Et comment tu compte faire ça hein ?" S'énerva Jo.

-" Tu as vu le blond avec elle ? Je crois qu'ils sont bien proches tout les deux."

-" Ouais, c'est dégueulasse."

-" Je sais, mais si elle l'aime tant que ça, tu crois pas qu'on pourrait l'utiliser ?"

-" Expliques-toi."

-" On va aller en ville et on va l'enlever."

-" Et tu compte faire quoi avec lui ?"

-" Je sais pas encore, mais elle va regretter ce qu'elle a fait."

-" Tout à fait d'accord."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, scellant ainsi le pacte. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se rendre en ville sans se faire voir, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais ils y arriveraient. Pour le moment, tout le monde se concentrait sur le retour des deux femmes, et de ces trois randonneurs qui étaient sortit de nulle part, venant ainsi se mettre en travers de leur route.

Les deux hommes passèrent une partie de la soirée à mettre en place un plan parfait qu'ils mettraient à exécution le lendemain même. Premièrement, atteindre la ville le plus discrètement possible, ensuite, trouver où se cachait le blond, ce qui serait le plus facile. Les étrangers étaient faciles à trouver dans le coin, la ville n'était pas très grande. Une fois ça fait, il suffisait de l'occuper loin des autres. Ils se décidèrent à se mettre en route, profitant de la nuit et que tout le monde devait dormir.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon et Jane n'étaient pas restés bien longtemps à l'hôpital et le mentaliste s'était proposé de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer à l'hôtel. Il lui avait proposé de prendre sa chambre et d'aller partager celle de Rigsby, l'hôtel n'ayant plus de chambre de libre. Mais Cho avait déjà pris la place, laissant la sienne à Van Pelt et il n'y avait qu'un lit dans cette chambre. Mais Lisbon ne voulait pas le priver de sommeil et elle savait que si elle disait oui, il irait se balader dans la nuit et ne dormirait pas.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et Jane les dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer la jeune femme et la suivit à l'intérieur. Il posa sa veste sur la chaise tandis que la jeune femme allait à la salle de bain se rafraîchir un peu. Elle était un peu pale et semblait bien fatiguée, mais quoi de plus normal après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle se remette complètement et il serait là pour elle, à chaque instant et aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

Lisbon revint dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'envie de dormir la prenant soudainement. Mais elle lutta, elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux maintenant, elle voulait parler à Jane tant qu'elle en avait le courage. Elle ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps, elle savait que plus elle attendrait et plus se serait difficile. Jane ne ferait jamais le premier pas, il était bien trop timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Elle n'était pas mieux que lui sur ce point, mais elle ne voulait plus attendre pour avoir elle aussi la chance d'être heureuse.

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière elle et se tourna pour tomber sur le regard bleu pétillant de joie de son collègue. Elle se mit sur le dos afin de pouvoir le regarder, heureuse d'être avec lui, d'être en sécurité, de ne plus être dans cette forêt où elle avait eut bien plus peur que jamais dans sa vie. Elle savait que pour Jane aussi c'était le cas, rien que la façon dont il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Lorsque Cho avait expliqué que tous l'avait cru morte à cause de sa veste, elle avait sentit la main de Jane se crisper sur son bras. Il avait vraiment eut peur et elle s'en voulait pour ça.

-" Jane, je suis désolée pour tout ce que vous avez dut supporter" lui dit Lisbon.

-" Et moi je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber l'autre jour, de ne pas être venu avec vous dans cette forêt. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule, mais cette affaire…"

-" Je ne vous en veux pas Jane. Je sais que cette affaire était difficile pour vous et je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir en vous forçant à venir. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu peur, mais le plus difficile pour moi… à été de vous savoir seul."

-" Je n'étais pas seul, Rigsby et Cho étaient avec moi, ils m'ont soutenu."

-" Je sais."

-" Et Cho m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose que je refusais de voir depuis si longtemps."

-" De quoi parlez-vous Jane ?"

Lisbon sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue et qu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas l'embrasser, c'était bien trop tôt, mais le fait qu'il se montre si doux avec elle, qu'il soit si prévenant. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle passa une main derrière sa tête et une autre dans son dos et le tira à elle, le faisant tomber sur elle. Pris de surprise, Jane se laissa faire, mais la proximité soudaine avec le corps de Lisbon, la sentir sous lui. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une femme aussi proche de lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur étreinte de plus tôt, c'était bien plus intime. Ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Jane laissa donc parler son instinct et se serra plus contre la jeune femme, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, humant son parfum unique. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il laissa ses lèvres se poser dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il la sentit trembler sous lui, resserrer ses bras autour de lui et il sourit contre sa peau. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis si longtemps, mais il se sentit soudain moins timide et continua à l'embrasser, remontant sur sa joue et s'approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

La respiration de Lisbon se fit de plus en plus erratique et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, renversant la tête en arrière. Les lèvres de Jane sur sa peau, les mains de Jane sur son corps, la sensation de Jane contre elle, tout cela lui faisait tourner la tête et faisait monter la chaleur en elle. Et dire qu'elle voulait lui parler de ses sentiments, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de le faire, les mots étaient inutiles. Elle releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son consultant, y voyant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

-" Je ne vous force à rien Jane" lui dit Lisbon

-" Et je ne vous force pas non plus" répondit-il. " Je ne suis même pas certain de ce que je fais, mais je sais que je tiens à vous et que j'ai eu si peur de vous perdre que…"

-" N'en dites pas plus Jane, je vous comprends. J'ai eu peur de ne jamais vous revoir, de vous obliger à revivre toute cette peur et toute cette peine."

Lisbon avait les larmes aux yeux, Jane aussi et pour la faire taire, pour l'empêcher de pleurer encore, il plongea sur elle et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Elle répondit avidement à ce baiser, se serrant encore plus contre lui. Elle se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jane passer sous sa chemise, entrant en contact avec sa peau nue. Elle trembla, gémit et intensifia le baiser en passant sa langue contre ses lèvres. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement et leurs langues débutèrent une tendre danse, douce et sensuelle. Jamais un homme ne l'avait embrassé ainsi et elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait plus aucun autre homme tenter de le faire.

Elle passa elle aussi ses mains sous sa chemise, lui caressant le dos, savourant les tremblements qu'elle créait en lui. Mais alors qu'elle bougeait sous lui, elle sentit la douleur de son bras se réveiller et elle gémit, mais pas de plaisir cette fois, ce qui stoppa le mentaliste dans l'exploration de son corps.

-" Teresa est-ce que ça va ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Ce n'est rien, juste mon bras" lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-" Je vais vous laisser dormir alors" dit-il en se relevant.

-" Ne partez pas Jane" cria presque Lisbon en le retenant.

-" Je vais juste faire un petit tour histoire de me calmer" sourit-il.

Lisbon laissa son regard descendre sur le blond et put constater qu'il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Elle rougit tout en lui souriant et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle constata que lui aussi rougissait. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Jane rougir et elle le trouva encore plus beau. Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" Ne soyez pas trop long alors" sourit-elle contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il voulu approfondir de nouveau le baiser.

-" Promis."

Il finit par se lever et sortit dans le couloir, admirant une dernière fois la jeune femme allongée sur le lit. Ils se sourirent puis il referma derrière lui, s'adossant contre la porte pour souffler un peu. Cette femme allait le rendre fou, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui s'était passé ce soir, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça. Mais lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, lorsqu'il avait vu ses si beaux yeux émeraude, il n'avait pas résisté.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il se change les idées, il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus, il tenait bien trop à elle pour faire ça. Il voulait prendre son temps, il voulait savourer chaque instant avec elle et apprendre à mieux la connaître, vraiment la connaître. Il sortit donc dans la rue devant l'hôtel, histoire de prendre un peu l'air et de réfléchir à tout ce qu'une relation avec Lisbon impliquait. Mais alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et un homme lui souffler à l'oreille.

-" Ne fais pas de bruit ou ta copine est morte."

Il acquiesça et suivit l'homme. Il remarqua un autre homme qui les suivait et se douta qu'il s'agissait sûrement des deux autres chasseurs, ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas attrapés. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un gros pick-up, il entendit la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel s'ouvrir et Lisbon l'appeler. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et tenta de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme sans succès.

Lisbon repéra Jane un peu plus loin, ainsi que deux hommes qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa taille pour prendre son arme, mais elle ne l'avait pas.

-" A ta place je ne ferais pas ça ma jolie" lui dit Jo qui s'approchait d'elle.

-" Laissez le partir" siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-" Ça risque pas, mais toi tu vas venir avec nous" ricana Travis.

-" Non, laissez-la" cria Jane.

-" Toi la ferme" lui dit Travis en le poussant vers le pick-up.

Jo attrapa le bras de Lisbon et elle le suivit, ayant trop peur qu'il n'arrive malheur à Jane. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre deux hommes armés, il fallait faire très attention. Finalement, elle avait réussi à quitter la forêt pour y retourner, quelle poisse. Jo la poussa dans le véhicule et elle s'installa à côté de Jane, lui prenant la main et la serrant fort dans la sienne.

-" On va s'en sortir Jane, je vous le promets" lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-" J'ai confiance en vous Lisbon, mais ne faite pas de bêtises."

Ils se sourirent, tentant de se réconforter et ils sentirent le véhicule démarrer. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	9. Chapter 7: Ne compter que sur soi

Bonjours à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre avant de partir travailler. Je suis contente d'avoir encore des lecteurs à ce niveau de la fic et je tiens à dire merci à **Solealuna** et **Miss Elisabeth Darcy 31**.

Bonne lecture à vous les filles.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne compter que sur soi<strong>

* * *

><p>La voiture roulait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Jane et Lisbon se tenaient toujours la main, refusant de se lâcher. Lisbon avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Travis, elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait crié lors de la fusillade, ces mots de haine intense et elle frissonna rien qu'en pensant à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Cet homme l'accusait de la mort de l'autre, de celui qui avait voulut les aider et il voulait tout simplement se venger. Pour lui, les responsables de cette mort n'étaient autres qu'elle et Van Pelt. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Jane dont les yeux fixaient leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Elle les resserra et Jane leva enfin son regard vers elle, un regard brillant et apeuré à la fois.<p>

Lisbon lâcha la main de Jane, bien qu'il tente de l'en empêcher, et la leva vers son visage. Elle lui caressa la joue, se surprenant elle-même pour ce geste si intime et encore un peu étranger. Bien qu'ils se soient embrassés plus tôt, qu'ils aient partagé quelque chose de très intime à peine moins d'une heure plus tôt, elle se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise. Mais Jane en avait besoin, autant qu'elle.

-" On va s'en sortir Jane" murmura-t-elle.

-" Et si ce n'était pas le cas" répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

-" Je refuse de les laisser me prendre ce que je viens enfin de trouver" souffla-t-elle de façon ferme. " Je refuse de vous perdre."

-" Lisbon, pourquoi nous ont-ils emmenés ?"

-" Par vengeance."

A l'entente de ce mot, Jane se sentit mal. Ce mot faisait partie de son quotidien depuis si longtemps, depuis tant d'années. Mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé de ce côté ci, enfin une fois, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il avait avec lui la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et elle risquait de mourir. Il ne revenait pas sur sa décision de venger la mort de sa famille, mais il ne laisserait personne lui prendre Lisbon, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir sans se battre pour elle, même s'il n'était pas un homme courageux, même si c'était toujours Lisbon qui se battait pour le protéger.

-" Je ne les laisserais pas vous faire de mal Lisbon" assura-t-il.

-" Ce n'est pas après moi qu'ils en ont Jane, mais après vous" répondit-elle.

-" Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai à voir la dedans."

-" Ils me croient responsable de la mort de l'un d'eux."

-" Expliquez-vous, je ne vous suis toujours pas."

-" L'un des chasseurs, le plus jeune, s'est rebellé contre les autres et nous a aidé. Celui qui est au volant l'a tué et maintenant il veut venger sa mort en me prenant quelque chose."

-" Oh !" fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Le silence retomba à l'arrière du véhicule mais Jane repris la main de Lisbon, comme pour la réconforter, comme pour lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Il voulait tout autant se rassurer lui-même car il ne savait pas du tout comment ils pourraient se sortir de cette situation. Mais il ne voulait pas que Lisbon se fasse du souci pour lui, il avait put voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle avait peur, il n'était d'ailleurs pas habitué à ça. Lisbon n'avait peur de rien, c'était bien connu, alors la voir aujourd'hui ainsi. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir ça dans son regard, il ne voulait plus jamais y voir autre chose que de la joie et du bonheur.

Finalement, l'homme arrêta le pick-up, sortit et le contourna avant de venir ouvrir la porte arrière. Jane ne tenta même pas de fuir, l'autre homme se tenait là avec son fusil, cela aurait été trop risqué pour lui, et encore plus pour Lisbon. Il se contenta de suivre les instructions, pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa main n'avait pas quitté celle de Lisbon et il la resserra encore plus dans la sienne. Ils avancèrent tous sur un petit chemin de terre boueux avant de se retrouver devant une maison. Le mentaliste se douta qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle d'où avait appelé Lisbon quelques jours plus tôt, mais plus d'une résidence secondaire, un endroit où se cacher si jamais ils avaient des problèmes.

Jane n'avait pas réussi à repérer la route qu'ils avaient pris, la nuit était si sombre, sans lune, il n'avait rien vu. Et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment regardé la route, mais plutôt Lisbon, sa belle Lisbon, la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il regretta d'avoir attendu cette nuit, d'avoir eut trop peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tout avoué, ils risquaient de ne jamais pouvoir en profiter et c'est-ce qui lui faisait peur.

Les hommes les firent entrer dans la cabane et avancer jusqu'au fond où ils les enfermèrent a double tour. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se mit à chercher dans tous les coins si elle ne pouvait pas trouver comment sortir d'ici. Jane la regarda faire un moment, passant dans un coin de la pièce, passant au suivant, passant ses mains sur les murs avec toujours l'espoir de pouvoir les faire sortir d'ici. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Jane la rejoignit, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la tira contre lui.

-" Ça suffit Lisbon, venez donc vous asseoir."

-" Je dois d'abord trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici" répondit-elle en se dégageant de ses mains.

-" Teresa" lui dit-il sèchement.

D'entendre Jane l'appeler par son prénom stoppa la jeune femme dans ses recherches, la faisant se retourner pour lui faire face. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, un mélange de peine, de colère, de peur et d'amour. Elle se sentit mal d'avoir agit de la sorte avec lui, de l'avoir repoussé alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider. Elle se sentit honteuse, terriblement honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Lisbon fit un pas en avant, hésitant à se rapprocher de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle ne savait pas s'il lui pardonnerait son comportement, peut-être avait-elle été trop dure avec lui. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Jane arriva aussitôt auprès d'elle, passant ses mains autour de ses épaules et la serrant fort contre lui. De la voir pleurer comme ça lui faisait si mal, il n'aimait pas la savoir si triste. En l'appelant comme ça il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine, il avait juste voulu qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle vienne vers lui. Il avait besoin d'elle plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer et de se retrouver dans cette situation lui faisait si peur.

-" Teresa" reprit-il d'un ton doux.

-" Je… je suis désolée… Patrick. Je voulais juste nous sortir d'ici."

-" Je sais, mais je sais aussi que ça ne sert à rien d'agir ainsi. Je ne veux pas de l'agent Lisbon avec moi ce soir, je veux juste Teresa, la femme qui m'a apprit à revivre, à aimer de nouveau. C'est cette femme que je veux."

-" Mais je dois trouver un moyen de partir d'ici, je ne peux pas les laisser vous faire du mal, je ne me sentirais plus moi-même si jamais vous deviez mourir."

-" Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite Teresa, mais nous avons besoin de repos pour pouvoir survivre à ce qui nous attend."

-" Vous avez raison."

Le couple s'installa contre le mur du fond, Lisbon se calant le dos contre le torse de Jane, le laissant lui entourer la taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Jane n'avait pas tort et pour une fois elle voulait bien le reconnaître. Elle voulait s'en sortir, avec lui, mais ce n'était pas en s'activant comme elle le faisait qu'ils y arriveraient. Alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur première nuit ensemble, Lisbon pouffa de rire.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" demanda Jane.

-" Rien, c'est juste que… je me disais que c'était notre première nuit ensemble."

-" Et c'est ça qui vous amuse ?"

-" Disons que je ne la voyais pas comme ça."

Jane sourit à son tour avant d'embrasser la jeune femme sur la tempe et de fermer les yeux. Lui non plus n'imaginait pas leur première nuit ainsi, il la voyait plutôt chez elle, dans sa chambre, la tenant contre lui pour dormir. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à aller plus loin avec elle, il ne savait pas s'il le serait un jour. Mais Lisbon était spéciale, cette femme avait toujours été là pour lui, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Alors, il lui faudrait peut-être du temps, mais il travaillerait sur lui pour lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin, un homme qui prendrait soin d'elle et qui la rendrait heureuse. Oh elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, c'était une femme indépendante, mais il se ferait une joie de lui montrer qu'un homme dans sa vie pouvait faire autre chose que l'embrasser ou lui casser les pieds.

**- oooo -**

Jo faisait les cent pas dans la pièce qui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salon et de chambre à coucher. Il ne cessait de penser à cette femme, cette brune aux yeux verts si intenses. Il avait voulu se venger pour la mort d'Eddie. Mais à présent, il n'était plus vraiment certain de vouloir la tuer, il avait plutôt envie de s'amuser avec elle. Il faut dire qu'il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas la trouver belle, elle était vraiment séduisante. Mais cet homme, ce blond était gênant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, comme il l'avait déjà prévu avant, mais encore plus vite.

Il lui faudrait d'abord trouver un moyen d'occuper Travis, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait jamais faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Pour lui, la vengeance était tout ce qu'elle méritait, rien de plus. Mais elle pouvait aussi servir à autre chose que ça. Il jeta un œil à Travis qui somnolait sur le lit, il avait encore une fois bien trop bu et il lui faudrait du temps avant de déssouler, assez de temps pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de la femme.

Jo avança vers la porte du fond le plus silencieusement possible, histoire de ne pas réveiller Travis. Il ouvrit la porte, cette fois encore le plus silencieusement qu'il le put et ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Il trouva la femme allongée au fond, juste à côté de l'homme blond, celui qui devait être son petit ami à en juger la main qui se trouvait sur la hanche de la femme. Il la vit rouler sur le côté, se dégageant de la main de l'homme. C'était sa chance et il allait la saisir, alors il s'approcha doucement d'elle, se pencha près de son oreille et posa sa main sur sa bouche afin qu'elle ne crie pas. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tenta de se dégager de lui, mais il sortit un couteau de sa poche et le posa sur son cou.

-" Tu dis un mot et il est mort, et toi aussi" souffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Lisbon s'agrandir d'horreur à la simple idée que Jane pourrait mourir à cause d'elle. Alors elle acquiesça silencieusement et se leva pour le suivre. Avant que la porte se ferme, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son consultant qui dormait toujours aussi bien et elle pria pour qu'il arrive à quitter cet endroit de lui-même, sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Jo la fit monter dans le Pick-up, mais il lui banda les yeux avant et lui attacha les mains. Elle se laissa faire sans ne rien tenter, elle devait rester en vie si elle voulait pouvoir revenir pour aider le mentaliste. Le véhicule démarra et s'éloigna rapidement de la cabane, éloignant ainsi la jeune femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Personne ne remarquerait leur départ avant le matin, ce qui leur laissait assez de temps pour partir loin.

**- oooo -**

Jane roula sur le côté, cherchant Lisbon avec sa main mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant vivement, la peur au ventre. Il chercha partout du regard mais elle n'était nulle part. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout et il eut un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lisbon. Il se leva d'un bond et tambourina à la porte comme un fou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre.

-" Quoi ?" Rugit Travis.

-" Où est-elle ?" S'énerva Jane.

-" Qui ?"

-" Teresa, où est-elle ?" Redemanda Jane.

-" Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Dans la pièce avec toi bouffon."

-" Non elle n'est pas là, alors où est-elle ?"

Travis sembla reprendre conscience subitement, les effets de l'alcool se dissipant bien plus vite que jamais. Il poussa Jane sur le côté, entra dans la pièce et commença à chercher Lisbon, mais il ne la trouva pas. Faisant demi-tour, il poussa de nouveau Jane qui n'avait pas bougé et chercha Jo qu'il ne trouva pas plus. Il compris alors ce qui se passait.

" L'enfoiré ! " cria-t-il. " Il est partit avec elle."

-" Quoi ? Qui est… oh non."

-" Il a toujours voulu une femme et il est partit avec elle."

Jane se laissa tomber au sol, encore sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Travis. L'homme avait emmené Lisbon pour en faire sa femme et il ne savait même pas où ils étaient partit. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Lisbon ne s'était pas défendue, pourquoi elle avait laissé un homme l'emmener ainsi sans rien faire. Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle ne laissait jamais personne faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Lisbon avait toujours sut se faire respecter et il voulait savoir pourquoi cette fois était différente. Il releva les yeux vers Travis qui ruminait sa rage en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Il semblait vraiment désappointé par le comportement de son complice, ce qui intriguait Jane et il décida de savoir pourquoi.

-" Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous gêne ce qu'il a fait ?"

-" Je voulais me venger oui, venger la mort de mon frère, mais pas ça."

-" Que va-t-il faire d'elle ? Il ne va pas…"

-" Je sais pas, mais on doit le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Travis se tourna vers Jane qui attendait toujours alors qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour partir.

-" Pourquoi t'es encore là toi ?"

-" Vous connaissez Jo bien mieux que moi et je veux retrouver Teresa."

-" Je sais pas où il est, comment tu veux que je la trouve ?"

-" Vous avez passé votre vie avec lui, vous savez où il aime aller quand il veut être seul, il suffit juste d'y aller."

-" Ouais je sais."

-" Alors allons-y."

-" Pas maintenant, il fait trop noir. On ira demain matin à la première heure."

-" Mais Teresa est seule avec lui, on ne peut pas la laisser."

-" Et on ne verra rien dans le noir, il vaut mieux attendre demain."

Jane se leva et retourna dans la pièce au fond de la maison. Il aurait put partir, mais il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa route seul, ni même Lisbon. Il avait besoin de Travis pour la retrouver, lui seul savait où les trouver. Il s'assit au fond contre le mur, comme plus tôt avec Teresa, sauf que cette fois il était seul. Il pria pour elle, pour qu'elle tienne le coup et qu'il ne lui arrive rien jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve. Il leur faudrait ensuite prendre la fuite et Jane savait que s'il utilisait son pouvoir de manipulation sur Travis, ce ne serait pas bien difficile. Il fini par s'endormir avec une fois encore l'image de Teresa souriante dans la tête.

**- oooo -**

Jo roulait comme un fou sur le petit chemin de terre, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait à l'arrière du pick-up. Lisbon se dit que c'était là sa chance, que tant que Jo ne faisait pas attention à elle alors c'était le moment de prendre la fuite. Elle s'avança vers l'arrière du véhicule et sauta, roulant sur le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse contre un arbre un peu trop brusquement. Elle attendit que Jo soit assez loin pour se lever et fini par se lever. Elle frotta son visage contre le tronc de l'arbre afin d'enlever son bandeau, se râpant la joue au passage, mais quelle importance. Elle commença ensuite à avancer dans le noir, tentant d'éviter les trous dans le sol et tout ce qui pourrait la faire trébucher. Elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller, mais le plus loin possible de Jo serait le mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	10. Chapter 8: Course contre le temps

Salut amis lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui touche bientôt à sa fin.

Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue après celui-ci et ce sera fini.

Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai encore 4 fics après celle-ci, donc vous aurez de quoi lire.

Merci encore à **Solealuna** et **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31** pour les commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Course contre le temps<strong>

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid et humide, les bruits environnant était assez effrayants, mais la jeune femme continuait d'avancer, ne sachant pas où elle se rendait, pourvu que ce soit le plus loin possible. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avançait à l'aveugle entre les arbres, ne se fiant qu'à son instinct, et pour le moment tout semblait aller bien. Mais la chance ne durait jamais bien longtemps, surtout ces derniers jours et Lisbon fini par tomber, trébuchant sur une branche au sol. Malheureusement pour elle, Jo lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos et elle ne put amortir sa chute. Elle se retrouva la tête la première entre les feuilles mortes et pesta une fois de plus contre sa mauvaise étoile.<p>

Elle se releva difficilement, ses jambes la faisant souffrir, ses bras, son visage. En fait, il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne la faisait pas souffrir. Mais le pire était son cœur, elle se faisait tant de souci pour Jane. Le mentaliste se trouvait seul avec l'autre chasseur et, connaissant Jane, il ne tiendrait pas sa langue bien longtemps et pourrait écourter son espérance de vie, déjà pas bien longue. Elle savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il constaterait son absence, il deviendrait fou d'inquiétude. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment d'années pour connaître ses réactions et elle avait peur qu'il ne dise ou ne fasse n'importe quoi. Voilà pourquoi elle s'évertuait à avancer dans le noir, elle voulait retourner auprès de lui le plus vite possible.

Au bout d'encore quelques minutes, Lisbon fit une pause contre un arbre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle était essoufflée et si elle ne prenait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Avec de la chance, Jane était encore en train de dormir et ne se rendrait compte de rien avant quelques heures, elle l'espérait vraiment.

Lisbon se releva, prête à reprendre sa marche lorsqu'elle entendit un drôle de bruit derrière elle, un bruit qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lentement, sans précipitation, elle osa tourner la tête pour tomber sur deux billes brillantes dans le noir. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait la lumière pour les faire briller, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de temps dans le coin. Mais si elle se mettait à courir, alors le monstre, ou plutôt le loup, se mettrait à courir après elle et elle n'avait aucune chance vu sa condition actuelle. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment se sortir de là sans mal ? Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait aussi vite que possible, un éclair illumina la nuit et elle entendit la bête gémir avant de tomber au sol.

-" Tu es tout à moi maintenant" entendit-elle.

-" Oh non" souffla-t-elle en se rendant compte que Jo l'avait retrouvée.

-" Tu ne m'échappera pas cette fois" ricana-t-il en s'approchant.

-" Tu veux parier" répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle voulait paraître sur d'elle, mais elle ne l'était pas du tout. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre et cette fois ce n'était pas pour Jane. Elle était seule dans une forêt, les mains liées dans le dos, aux prises avec un chasseur au regard lubrique armé d'un fusil pointé vers elle. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Courir ? Cela semblait être la bonne chose à faire, il ne la voyait pas vraiment, il faisait très noir et elle pourrait utiliser ce fait pour s'échapper. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se mit à courir droit devant elle, ne sachant toujours pas où elle allait, mais elle y allait quand même.

-" Ça sert à rien de fuir ma belle, je t'aurais" cria-t-il derrière elle.

Mais Lisbon ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire elle accéléra sa course. Elle ne voyait pas, mais elle laissait parler son instinct, sautant lorsqu'il le fallait, se baissant au bon moment, contournant les arbres avec l'agilité d'un athlète. Elle s'en étonnait elle-même, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser pour l'instant. Elle entendait Jo derrière elle se rapprocher, il connaissait mieux l'endroit qu'elle après tout. Mais elle ne lui laisserait pas la chance de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle se battrait jusqu'à la mort, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas qu'une minette incapable de se défendre. Elle pria pour que ses collègues s'aperçoivent de son absence avant le matin, que quelqu'un ait vu quelque chose.

**- oooo -**

Grace tournait dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était en sécurité maintenant, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, son instinct de flic peut-être. Elle avait passé tant de temps loin de la civilisation, deux jours en pleine forêt, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle voulait parler à Lisbon, la seule à pouvoir la comprendre, la seule à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Rigsby avait voulu la faire parler, disant que ça pourrait l'aider à passer une meilleure nuit. Mais elle avait refusait, elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui parler à lui. Elle avait rêvé, tout au long de ces deux jours, de le retrouver et de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle ne se sentait plus aussi prête qu'elle l'avait pensé plus tôt.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit, mis une veste et sortit de la chambre de son collègue. Elle alla directement vers la chambre de Jane, sachant parfaitement qu'elle y trouverait Lisbon. Elle avait vu la façon dont ils s'étaient regardés lors de leurs retrouvailles, la façon dont Lisbon s'était jetée dans les bras du blond comme si elle retrouvait son amour perdu. C'était si beau, si romantique, qu'elle avait versé quelques larmes. Alors quand le couple, oui elle les voyait déjà comme un couple, avaient décidé de rentrer ensemble de l'hôpital, sans les autres, elle avait sut qu'ils partageraient la même chambre. Elle les connaissait assez pour savoir que Jane refuserait de passer la nuit loin de Lisbon, même s'il devait dormir sur une chaise.

Elle frappa à la porte, attendant de voir Jane lui ouvrir et lui dire que Lisbon dormait et qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Mais il n'ouvrit pas la porte, elle n'entendit pas le moindre bruit, pas la moindre protestation. Intriguée, elle frappa encore une fois mais toujours rien. Cette fois elle était inquiète, ce n'était pas normal. Elle savait que Jane avait le sommeil léger, quand il parvenait à dormir, et dans la situation actuelle elle savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Alors il aurait dut lui répondre, ouvrir la porte. S'il ne l'avait pas c'est qu'il y avait un problème et elle se devait de faire quelque chose.

Grace retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rigsby. Elle ne voulait pas paraître alarmiste, mais elle se sentirait mieux lorsqu'elle aurait vu ses collègues, tous ses collègues et pas seulement Cho et Rigsby. Une fois devant la porte, elle n'hésita pas et frappa si fort qu'elle s'en fit mal à la main. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un Cho parfaitement réveillé, portant toujours ses vêtements de la journée.

-" Un problème Van Pelt ?" demanda-t-il en la laissant entrer dans la chambre.

-" Jane et Lisbon ne répondent pas à la porte" lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-" Ils doivent sûrement dormir" hasarda Rigsby qui les avait rejoints.

-" Jane ne dort pas, et encore moins maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Lisbon" contra la rouquine.

-" Alors ils doivent profiter de leurs retrouvailles" dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-" Je ne crois pas non plus. Venez avec moi."

Elle ressortit de la chambre, suivit de près par les deux hommes qui commençaient eux aussi à se faire du souci. Elle avait raison, Jane ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal alors sûrement pas ce soir. Et ils savaient tous que, malgré ses sentiments pour leur patronne, il n'était pas prêt pour une relation avec une femme, pas plus que Lisbon. Il devait y avoir un problème et ils voulaient savoir lequel. Peut-être que la blessure de Lisbon s'était aggravée et qu'ils avaient dut retourner à l'hôpital, mais dans ce cas Jane les aurait sûrement prévenus, alors ce devait être autre chose.

Les trois agents arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du consultant et Cho frappa, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il retenta encore une fois sans plus de succès alors il décida d'entrer dans la chambre, espérant juste ne pas tomber sur une image qui risquait de le hanter pendant longtemps. Jane lui avait appris, ainsi qu'aux autres, comment crocheter une serrure et il ne pensait pas devoir un jour utiliser cette pratique, mais il fut heureux de savoir le faire. Il fallait juste ne rien dire à Lisbon, elle risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Il entra dans la chambre, s'habituant doucement à la pénombre et constata rapidement qu'elle était vide. Ni Jane ni Lisbon ne s'y trouvaient et il trouva ça louche. Ils ne seraient pas partit sans prévenir, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il fouilla la chambre, trouvant les affaires de Lisbon, sa veste posé sur la chaise près du bureau, mais pas ses chaussures. Par contre, la veste de Jane ne s'y trouvait pas. Il eut alors l'idée d'appeler le mentaliste, il devait certainement avoir son téléphone avec lui.

**- oooo -**

Jane était assis, le dos contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, la tête sur les genoux. Il avait gagné une part de la confiance de son ravisseur, c'était déjà ça, mais pas assez à son goût. Il aurait voulu partir tout de suite à la recherche de Lisbon et non pas attendre le lendemain matin, la jeune femme avait besoin de lui. Il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre en temps normal, mais elle était blessée et l'homme était fort. Elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre lui et se retrouverait vite en position de faiblesse.

Déjà dans leur chambre des heures plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient sur le lit, elle n'avait put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement serré un peu trop fort son bras. Si elle n'avait pas supporté la force de sa main, comment pourrait-elle se défendre contre cet homme ? D'autant qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête, quelque chose qui donna des frissons à Jane rien que d'y penser. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme la touche, il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse d'elle une autre victime des envies sexuelles d'un homme seul et frustré. Il savait qu'elle ne se remettrait pas d'une telle agression, aucune femme ne pouvait vraiment se remettre de ça.

Alors qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de sa veste, cette même veste que Lisbon lui avait apportée devant l'hôtel et qui était la raison de son kidnapping à elle aussi alors que les chasseurs ne voulaient que lui. Il attrapa l'objet et tomba sur son téléphone qu'il avait mit en mode silencieux afin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait et il s'empressa d'y répondre en voyant le nom de Cho apparaître.

-" Cho, comme je suis content de t'entendre" dit la voix soulagée de Jane.

-" Où es-tu Jane ?" Lui demanda l'asiatique.

-" Je sais pas, les chasseurs sont venus nous prendre devant l'hôtel, mais ils ne voulaient que moi au départ, seulement elle est sortie pour me donner ma veste que j'avais oubliée et voilà."

-" Comment va-t-elle ?"

-" Je ne sais pas, il y a eu un autre problème. L'un des hommes l'a emmenée je ne sais où pour en faire sa femme."

Cho retint difficilement un grognement de colère. Il sera les poings et tourna la tête vers ses collègues qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Il mis alors le téléphone en main-libre.

-" Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle a disparu ?" demanda-t-il à Jane.

-" Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dormais quand ça s'est passé, mais je dirais au moins deux heures."

-" Où se trouve l'autre en ce moment ?" interrogea Rigsby.

-" Dans la pièce à côté, il dort."

-" Ok, écoute Jane, tu vas laisser le téléphone allumé et Van Pelt va tenter de te localiser avec son ordinateur. Surtout, ne fait pas de bêtise."

-" Ça aucun risque, je ne veux pas perdre ma chance de retrouver Te… Lisbon. L'homme m'a dit avoir une idée de l'endroit où son copain avait put l'emmener."

-" Il t'a dit où c'était ?"

-" Non, juste que c'est plus loin encore dans la forêt et qu'on ne pouvait pas y aller avant le jour."

Pendant que Cho et Rigsby tentaient d'obtenir un maximum d'informations et d'occuper l'esprit de Jane, Van Pelt était retournée chercher son ordinateur que les garçons avaient eu la bonne idée de prendre avant de partir à leur recherche. Elle était revenue dans la chambre et à présent elle pianotait avec frénésie sur les touches, ouvrant des programmes, tapant des codes et finalement elle trouva le signal du téléphone de Jane. Elle ouvrit une carte de la région et affina sa recherche en superposant la carte satellite des réseaux téléphoniques avec la carte de la forêt. Enfin, elle trouva où se trouvait le mentaliste et fit signe à ses collègues que c'était bon.

Cho écourta la communication, expliquant à son collègue qu'ils avaient sa position et qu'ils arrivaient aussi vite que possible. Jane se retrouva de nouveau seul, son téléphone à la main mais un petit sourire sur le visage. Ses collègues étaient formidables, ils étaient toujours là quand on avait besoin d'eux et il savait que dans peu de temps il sortirait de cette cave pour retrouver Lisbon. Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave pendant ce temps, que l'autre ne l'avait pas touchée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas, mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Jane était contre la violence, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de proches, en particulier de personne vraiment très proche, il était prêt à tout. Pour Lisbon il ferait n'importe quoi, il ne voulait pas perdre une autre femme, il ne survivrait pas à un autre deuil.

**- oooo -**

Cho, après avoir raccroché, contacta Steve. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide, ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre seuls là-bas, ils ne connaissaient pas le coin aussi bien que le garde forestier. Il dut tout de même batailler un moment car l'homme ne voulait pas partir avant le lendemain matin à la première heure, mais cette fois Cho ne fut pas d'accord. Lisbon était seule avec un homme prêt à tout pour faire d'elle sa femme, avec tout ce qui allait avec le mot, elle était blessée et dans l'incapacité de se défendre seule. Hors de question d'attendre encore des heures pour l'aider, c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux, demain il serait trop tard.

Steve fini par accepter et proposa aux agents de le rejoindre au poste, là ils prépareraient tout ce dont ils auraient besoin et ils auraient également l'aide des autres gardes forestiers qu'il appellerait en route. Cho raccrocha, se tourna vers ses collègues et leur sourit, ce qui les perturba un peu.

-" C'est ok, il nous rejoint au poste et il appelle des renforts" leur dit-il.

-" Alors c'est parti" sourit Grace en se levant.

-" Non, toi tu reste là" intervint Rigsby en posant une main sur son bras.

-" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"

-" Tu es blessée et…"

-" Et je suis une grande fille, mes amis ont besoin de moi aussi et il est hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire comme une fille fragile."

-" Mais Grace…"

-" Il n'y a pas de mais, je viens un point c'est tout."

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher sa veste dans la sienne, laissant ses deux collègues encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sourit en passant la porte, fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Lisbon et Jane avaient besoin d'elle, alors pourquoi resterait-elle en arrière, inutile alors que ses deux collègues partaient leur venir en aide ? Elle était blessée, elle ne dirait pas le contraire, et elle avait mal aussi. Mais elle prendrait sur elle aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Lisbon aussi était blessée et un homme avait décidé de faire d'elle sa femme. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace si elle restait là et qu'elle laissait une chose pareille arriver à celle qui était devenue son amie.

Cho lança un regard moqueur à son collègue avant de suivre la jeune femme dans le couloir. Le pauvre Rigsby baissa la tête, penaud, mais d'un autre côté il était fier de Grace. Elle venait de se montrer sous un nouveau jour, elle venait de montrer qu'elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions, qu'elle était tout autant capable que les hommes de cette équipe et que ce qui lui était arrivé ne l'avait pas plus affaiblie mais au contraire, l'avait rendue plus forte.

Le grand brun partit dans le couloir à la suite des autres avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ils étaient une équipe, ils se soutenaient les uns les autres et la réaction de Grace lui faisait du bien. Il avait eut peur qu'elle se renferme, qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler, qu'elle ne garde tout en elle. Bien sûr elle n'avait encore rien dit à personne, mais il se doutait que la seule personne à qui elle parlerait était Lisbon. Leur petite aventure dans la forêt avait rapproché les deux femmes, il avait put le constater, alors il était normal qu'elle se sente à l'aise pour parler avec elle. Il espérait juste qu'ils retrouveraient leur patronne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une fois que tous furent prêts, ils montèrent en voiture et partirent rapidement vers le poste des gardes forestiers. Ils y trouvèrent Steve qui commençait déjà à charger l'arrière de son véhicule avec tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Rigsby remarqua trois hommes qui arrivaient eux aussi les bras chargés de diverses choses. Ils étaient au total sept, ce qui mettait les chances de leur côté, les autres n'étant que deux et encore, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble.

Cho gara sa voiture sur le parking devant le poste, les trois agents en sortirent et se dirigèrent directement vers Steve. L'homme déplia une carte sur le capot de son véhicule et Grace lui indiqua où se trouvait normalement Jane.

-" Ça fait environ vingt kilomètres, ce qui veut dire que nous en avant pour au moins une heure, voir plus."

-" Pourquoi tant que ça ?" demanda Grace.

-" La route est mauvaise par ici" indiqua-t-il sur la carte, " de plus il fait nuit noire, pas de lune, ce qui va nous ralentir. Et la tempête de l'autre nuit a put faire des dégâts sur le chemin."

-" Il va falloir nous séparer pour gagner du terrain" proposa Baxter, l'adjoint de Steve. " Vous avez dit que l'un des hommes avait emmené votre amie dans une autre cabane et j'ai ma petite idée."

-" On t'écoute Bax'."

-" Avant de s'installer dans ce petit coin" commença-t-il en montrant la propriété sur la carte, " la famille de Travis avait une petite cabane perdue dans la forêt. Peu de monde connaît son emplacement, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de m'y rendre il y a plusieurs années. Je sais exactement où elle est et je propose donc que nous nous séparions en deux groupes, un qui ira cueillir Travis et l'autre Jo."

-" Je pense que c'est une bonne idée" approuva Cho.

-" Bien, alors agent Cho, vous irez avec Baxter et Stanley. Agent Rigsby et Van Pelt, vous venez avec moi et Lars, nous allons nous occuper de Travis."

-" Ok, tout le monde en route."

Les deux groupes se séparèrent et montèrent dans les différentes voitures. La nuit touchait presque à sa fin, Jane et Lisbon avaient disparu depuis maintenant plus de cinq heures et il leur faudrait du temps avant de rejoindre les différentes destinations. Il fallait juste espérer que le mentaliste ne ferait rien qui pourrait le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà et que Lisbon ait réussi à trouver un moyen de se sortir des griffes de Jo.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon courait toujours sans savoir où elle allait, du moment qu'elle s'éloignait de Jo et de ses idées mal placées. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu crier derrière elle, mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se retourner pour savoir s'il la poursuivait toujours. Elle devait continuer, le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et à partir de là, elle pourrait se déplacer plus facilement entre les arbres. Pour le moment elle s'était fiée entièrement à son instinct et tout c'était bien passé, à part une chute un peu brutale mais rien de bien méchant.

Alors qu'elle courait droit devant elle, un bruit juste derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle se jeta de l'autre côté pour éviter quoi que fut la chose ou la personne. Elle roula sur le sol, se protégeant le visage de son mieux et fini par atterrir sur quelque chose de mou et visqueux. Elle sentit comme une sorte de liquide sur son visage et elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil commençait à se lever, lui donnant assez d'éclairage pour voir ce qui avait amortie sa chute et elle retint un cri étranglé. Elle recula vivement, se frottant de son mieux le visage avec son épaule pour retirer toute trace qui s'y trouvait.

-" Oh mon Dieu !" souffla-t-elle, " c'est pas vrai."

Devant elle, au milieu des feuilles mortes et recouverts de petits verres, se trouvaient les corps de trois adolescent, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les corps étaient les uns sur les autres, le sang avait coulé le long des visages de jeunes gens, masquant à peine leurs yeux grands ouverts. Lisbon avait déjà vu des corps par le passé, ça faisait partie de son travail après tout, mais jamais elle n'avait vu une telle horreur. Ces jeunes n'avaient pas plus de dix sept ans, ils étaient encore des enfants et ils étaient morts, entreposés là comme de vulgaire morceaux de viande.

Lisbon eut soudain envi de vomir, de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Ces hommes étaient des monstres, des barbares et Jane se trouvait avec l'un d'eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait vivre en ce moment, s'il était ne serait-ce qu'encore en vie. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer continuer de vivre sans lui, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais plus ses yeux restaient sur les corps, et plus sa peur montait en elle à un point qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eut aussi peur pour quelqu'un, pas même lorsqu'elle était enfant et que son père s'acharnait sur elle et ses frères. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle était différente et cela lui faisait peur.

Elle détacha enfin ses yeux des pauvres adolescents et se releva difficilement. Mais alors qu'elle allait partir, elle vit quelque chose briller, dépassant de la poche de l'un des garçons. Elle s'approcha doucement, luttant contre l'envie de vomir, et se mit dos au corps pour attraper l'objet entre ses doigts. C'était un couteau, petit mais il pourrait lui servir, et tout de suite même. Elle le bloqua entre deux morceaux de bois sur le sol et frotta ses liens contre la lame, se coupant un peu par la même occasion, mais qu'importe.

Une fois les mains libres, elle rangea le couteau dans sa ceinture, prenant soin de ne pas se couper avec et repris sa marche. Le soleil était levé et Jo n'aurait plus de mal pour la trouver maintenant, elle devait faire vite. Après un dernier regard pour les jeunes victimes, Lisbon se remit en route en se promettant de revenir avec les autres afin de ramener les corps et de permettre aux familles de faire leur deuil. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir leur dire qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver un abri, mais la vie n'était pas si facile et il fallait s'y faire.

**- oooo -**

Alors que Jane commençait à somnoler dans sa cave, du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte attira son attention et il se redressa vivement lorsque le bruit de rapprocha encore plus de la porte. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, les voix étaient étouffées par l'épaisseur des murs et de la porte, mais il y avait une bagarre de l'autre côté et il espérait que ce soit la cavalerie. Lorsque les bruits cessèrent, Jane se colla encore plus contre le mur et ferma les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit des pas précipités et sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus.

-" Oh mon Dieu Jane, tu vas bien ?" lui demanda Van Pelt.

-" Ça va" lui répondit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

-" Content de te voir vieux" lui dit Rigsby en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-" Moi aussi, crois-moi. Euh… où est Travis ?"

-" A l'arrière de la voiture, menotté et bâillonné pour ne plus l'entendre" répondit Steve avec un léger sourire.

-" Il sait où se trouve Jo, il faut le faire parler" s'activa aussitôt Jane vers la porte.

-" C'est bon, Cho est en route avec deux gardes forestiers" le rassura Grace. " Ils vont la trouver."

-" Comment savez-vous si elle va bien ? Comment savez-vous qu'ils vont la trouver ?" S'impatienta Jane.

-" On n'en sait rien pour le moment, mais on va les rejoindre" lui dit Rigsby serrant l'épaule de Jane dans une tentative de réconfort.

Tout le monde se regroupa à la voiture et ils montèrent tous, tentant de rejoindre le plus vite possible le second groupe. Steve contacta Baxter par radio pour savoir s'ils étaient enfin arrivés à la cabane et il répondit positivement. Malheureusement, ni Jo ni Lisbon ne s'y trouvaient et le cœur de Jane s'accéléra à l'idée qu'il ait put l'emmener ailleurs. Ils accélérèrent et la voiture fila à vive allure sur le chemin de terre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ballottage dans la voiture, Jane repéra quelque chose un peu plus loin dans les bois. Il fit signe à Grace qui regarda à son tour et elle s'affola.

-" C'est Lisbon" cria-t-elle, " il y a un homme derrière elle."

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et Jane descendit le premier, poussant tout le monde pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait en courant, il fut arrêté de justesse par Rigsby. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir de la voiture, c'est qu'une rivière les séparaient de leur patronne et qu'avec la tempête, l'eau avait atteint un niveau impressionnant, les empêchant de la traverser.

Le mentaliste releva la tête vers la jeune femme pour la voir trébucher et s'étaler sur le sol dans un petit cri. Mais alors qu'elle allait se relever, Jo arriva et lui sauta dessus, levant un couteau au dessus d'elle dont la lame brilla avec le soleil. Il abaissa la main brusquement.

-" **NOOONNN!**" hurla Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	11. Chapter 9: Tout est bien qui fini bien

Salut à tous, voici l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera l'épilogue. Mais comme je vous le disais, j'ai encore d'autres fics qui attendent d'être postée donc pas de souci.

Merci encore à **Solealuna**, **Miss Eliabeth Darcy31** et **Butterflied75** pour les commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Tout est bien qui fini bien<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon maintenait les mains de Jo autant que possible au dessus de son corps, mais elle sentait déjà la fatigue la gagner. Elle n'avait pas assez dormit cette nuit, elle avait encore très mal à son bras et elle se doutait que bientôt la lame allait la transpercer. Jo était trop fort pour elle et elle sentait déjà ses propres bras se plier sous la force de l'homme. Elle avait entendu la voiture arriver, elle avait entendu ses collègues arriver, mais plus que tout, elle avait entendu Jane hurler lorsque Jo s'était jeté sur elle. A cause de ça, elle avait perdu un peu de sa concentration, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était bien trop heureuse de le savoir avec les autres et non plus avec Travis.<p>

Lisbon entendit du bruit derrière elle et Jo, mais elle ne releva pas la tête, elle se concentra uniquement à empêcher le couteau de l'atteindre. Soudain, elle sentit la pression de l'homme s'éloigner d'elle pour la quitter complètement. Elle put enfin respirer mais elle ne chercha pas à se relever. Pourtant, elle tourna la tête pour voir Jane lutter avec Jo, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas un bagarreur, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il était pourtant bel et bien en train de se battre. Il faisait ça pour elle et la jeune femme aurait été fière s'il seulement il avait le dessus, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour aller l'aider, elle vit arriver Rigsby suivi de Cho. Ils étaient tout les deux armés et elle souffla de soulagement. Ils allaient aider Jane, ils allaient le sortir de là avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer pour de bon. Elle rampa au sol, toujours incapable de vraiment pouvoir se lever, Jo lui avait frappé le ventre à plusieurs reprise, elle avait si mal qu'elle n'avait presque même plus la force de bouger.

Rigsby se jeta sur Jo, l'attrapant par les épaules alors qu'il allait encore frapper Jane, tandis que Cho s'occupait du mentaliste au sol. L'asiatique se pencha sur son ami, cherchant des blessures qu'il aurait pu avoir avec le couteau, mais il ne trouva rien de bien grave si ce n'est un œil au beurre noir et quelque bleus. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et le maintint jusqu'à ce que Jane tienne seul sur ses deux jambes. Un peu plus loin, Rigsby avait maîtrisé Jo et lui passait les menottes, sous les hurlements de ce dernier.

-" Elle est à moi" criait-il. " A moi et à personne d'autre".

S'en fut trop pour Jane qui se rapprocha à grands pas et flanqua un grand coup de poings dans le visage de l'homme qui encaissa en grognant avant que Rigsby ne s'éloigne, suivit de Cho. Ils marchèrent le long de la rive jusqu'au petit pont en sale état qu'ils traversèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Jane se tourna alors vers Lisbon qui se trouvait toujours adossée à un arbre, mais elle avait fini par se lever. Il s'approcha d'elle et allait la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il reçu un coup dans l'épaule.

-" Aie, ça fait mal, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?" demanda-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

-" C'est pour t'être mis en danger pour rien" répondit-elle, en colère,

" tu aurais put te faire tuer."

-" Mais je …" tenta-t-il de répondre, ne notant pas le tutoiement.

Mais il fut coupé par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes avec fougue. Il sentit les mains de Lisbon lui agripper la chemise pour le plaquer contre elle et il lui entoura la taille, la serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui. Il était si heureux qu'elle aille bien, si heureux qu'elle soit en vie et dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment eut peur de la perdre cette fois, de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Oh elle le savait, tout comme lui savait ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Mais il voulait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et pas seulement des gestes. Finalement, Lisbon s'écarta de lui mais garda son front contre le menton de Jane, respirant son odeur.

-" Et ça ?" demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

-" C'est pour être en vie" souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. " Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie ?"

-" Pour toi, je l'ai fait pour toi" murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, l'image de Lisbon sous cet homme, un couteau au dessus d'elle lui revenant devant les yeux.

-" Tu aurais put mourir tu sais, il aurait pu te tuer, il savait se battre et toi… tu ne sais pas te battre Patrick. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce genre de risque."

-" Mais je ne veux pas rester de côté pendant que tu te bats pour ta vie, ça me tue de l'intérieur de ne pas être capable de te protéger."

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence pendant quelques instants durant lesquels les mains de Jane montaient et descendaient dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'aidant ainsi à se calmer un peu. Il avait eut peur pour elle, la peur de sa vie et il ne regrettait pas de s'être jeté ainsi dans la bagarre et serait même prêt à le refaire si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie. Il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de n'être qu'un bon à rien, même pas capable de défendre la femme de sa vie et de la voir le faire pour lui.

Lisbon avait suivit le fil de ses pensées et elle lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains, le forçant à rencontrer son regard. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, chassant une larme de son pouce avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'avoir vu Jane se battre pour elle, bien que la gênant un peu, lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il ne savait pas se battre, habituellement c'était toujours elle qui le protégeait. Mais il avait fait ça par amour et elle ne l'en aimait que plus. Il avait mis de côté sa propre sécurité pour elle, comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir vraiment ?

-" J'ai quelque chose à te proposer" lui dit-elle en s'écartant de ses lèvres.

-" Quoi ?"

-" Quand nous rentrerons à la maison, tu prendras des cours d'auto défense."

-" Pourquoi pas" sourit-il en lui serrant la taille. " Mais avant tout, je veux que tu vois un médecin."

-" Oh non" souffla-t-elle.

-" Oh que si, et je ne veux pas de discussion."

Ils se sourirent encore une fois avant de partir rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté de la rive. Les trois agents les attendaient sagement à côté de la voiture, ayant préféré leur laisser du temps à eux. Leurs suspicions c'étaient révélées exactes, pour leur plus grande joie, et de voir Jane et Lisbon si proches, si heureux ne pouvait que leur faire plaisir. Grace s'était instinctivement rapproché de Rigsby, se glissant dans ses bras et avait eut un fin sourire lorsqu'il avait refermé ses bras sur elle. C'était ça dont elle avait besoin, de le sentir près d'elle, de le sentir contre elle. La chaleur de son corps lui faisait du bien et la ramenait à des souvenirs lointains, des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais put oublier.

Cho se tenait un peu à l'écart, discutant avec Steve tandis que les autres avaient ramené Travis et Jo au poste. Tout était bel et bien fini à présent, aussi bien l'enquête que la chasse à l'homme et chacun pourrait rentrer chez soi. C'était une bonne chose et le garde forestier n'était pas mécontent de sa collaboration avec le CBI. Il avait eut peur au début que les agents veuillent tout diriger, mais au final tout s'était plutôt bien passé et il ne serait pas contre une nouvelle collaboration, surtout avec cette équipe.

L'homme observa le couple revenir auprès d'eux et se dit qu'il les avait mal jugés. Le blond, aussi emmerdant soit-il, était quelqu'un de très intelligent et un atout pour cette équipe. Il avait vu avec quelle motivation il avait aidé, ne se plaignant jamais, écoutant ce qu'on lui disait à la lettre. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur lui, le grand Patrick Jane. Et bien qu'il soit un peu novice dans l'art du combat au corps à corps, la façon dont il avait combattu avec Jo avait été impressionnante. Il porta ensuite son attention sur la femme, la chef de cette équipe assez particulière. Petite mais combative, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait sut qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là, un lien particulier. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien quelque chose et toute cette histoire avait eut un impact sur eux. Ils étaient plus proches qu'à leur arrivée, ils avaient découvert quelque chose de plus et Steve était heureux pour eux.

Il avait fait des recherches sur les agents et leur consultant afin de savoir ce qui l'attendait. Ce qu'il avait découvert lui avait fait mal, ces gens n'avaient pas eut une vie facile, mais ils avaient trouvé les bonnes personnes, ceux qui pouvaient les aider et les comprendre sans difficultés. Ces gens étaient vraiment spéciaux et il se sentait fier de les avoir rencontrés. Il se tourna vers l'agent Cho qui avait tourné son regard vers ses deux collègues qui approchaient, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-" Enfin tout est fini" lança Steve.

-" Oui" lui répondit Cho.

-" Ça va aller pour eux vous croyez ?"

-" Je crois que oui, ils sauront s'en remettre."

-" Bien, bon je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer maintenant."

Les deux hommes montèrent en voiture, suivit de près par Rigsby et Van Pelt qui s'installèrent à l'arrière, ne se lâchant plus les mains. Cho ne leur dit rien, il était heureux pour eux, ils avaient assez souffert comme ça dans la vie, ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de bonheur. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que les règles du bureau ne leur laisserait pas le choix de rompre de nouveau, mais cette fois il s'y opposerait. Il ne supporterait pas de les voir de nouveau comme il les avaient vus des mois plus tôt.

Jane et Lisbon arrivèrent enfin près de la voiture, mais avant d'y monter, le mentaliste retint la jeune femme par le bras, la tournant pour lui faire face. Lisbon plongea dans ses yeux et put y voir de la peur, et elle la ressentit elle aussi à cet instant. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et répondit à sa question muette.

-" Rien ne changera en rentrant à Sacramento Patrick" souffla-t-elle.

-" Tu en es certaine ?" S'inquiéta-t-il quand même.

-" Plus que certaine" lui assura-t-elle. " Ecoute, je sais que tu as peur, que tu ne veux pas que les choses changent et crois moi je ne le veux pas non plus. Je veux être avec toi Patrick, plus que tout au monde."

-" Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'entendre ça Teresa."

-" Je sais Patrick, et je sais aussi que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, toi et moi ça arriverait, mais voilà, c'est arrivé."

-" Allez, montes en voiture, les autres nous attendent."

Le couple monta avec les autres et ils partirent tous pour le poste des gardes forestiers. Ils avaient encore deux chasseurs à interroger, bien que cela ne soit plus très utile, les deux autres ayant déjà avoué leur culpabilité et celle des deux autres.

**- oooo -**

Après que Steve ait installé les deux chasseurs en cellules, il avait conduit l'équipe du CBI à l'hôtel pour qu'ils se reposent. Comme plus tôt, Rigsby avait proposé sa chambre à Van Pelt, mais Cho s'y opposa et leur ordonna presque de s'installer dans la même chambre, arguant qu'ils avaient besoin de parler, ce qui fut nécessaire pour les deux agents. L'asiatique prit donc l'autre chambre, fier de sa démarche et espérant que cela suffirait pour que ses amis décident d'aller de l'avant sans prendre en compte ce foutu règlement.

La jeune femme se trouvait donc dans la salle de bain, tandis que Rigsby était assis sur le bord du lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, comment aborder ce sujet. Il avait eut si peur pour elle lorsqu'elle avait disparu en forêt, sans personne pour la protéger. Il savait bien qu'elle était comme Lisbon, indépendante, peut-être un peu plus sensible toutefois. Elle avait sut se sortir de cette situation, elle avait sut faire appel à tout ce qu'elle savait sur la survie dans la nature et elle était revenue. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus la perdre.

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, elle sentit un certain malaise prendre possession d'elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Rigsby, avec Rigsby et cela lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle se souvenait encore de sa discussion avec Lisbon quelques nuits plus tôt dans cette grotte, elle se souvenait lui avoir dit vouloir avancer dans la vie, vouloir trouver un homme avec qui faire sa vie. Elle savait exactement qui était cet homme et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur, car elle savait que ce ne serait jamais possible.

Elle avança et pris place à côté de lui sur le lit. Immédiatement, la main de Rigsby pris la sienne et elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps entier. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait apprécier ou pas. Son cœur lui criait que oui, qu'elle devait profiter de cette nouvelle chance que lui offrait la vie, mais son cerveau lui criait de fuir et de ne jamais revenir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire du tout, elle était perdue.

-" Grace, je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… je suis…"

-" Ça va Wayne, je vais bien."

Rigsby ne résista pas plus longtemps et la pris dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le put, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentit les bras de Grace lui entourer la taille et ses propres larmes lui mouiller la chemise. Ils pleurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, se vidant de leur peur, de leur peine et ne laissant que la joie d'être de nouveau réunis. Rigsby fut le premier à s'écarter, mais il garda ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme.

-" Grace, je sais que… je suis un collègue, que le règlement nous interdit mais…"

-" J'aimerais tant moi aussi Wayne" finit-elle pour lui.

-" Vraiment ?"

-" Je n'ai jamais voulu me séparer de toi, je… je t'aime toujours Wayne, de tout mon cœur."

-" Oh Grace."

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs regards se bloquèrent l'un dans l'autre et finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec tendresse, douceur et amour. Ils s'embrassèrent avant tant d'amour que le temps semblait être arrêté, que le monde semblait ne plus exister. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, plus rien n'existait pour eux. Rigsby poussa légèrement Grace en arrière et elle se retrouva sur le dos, le brun au dessus d'elle, la recouvrant de son corps. Il laissa l'une de ses mains remonter jusqu'à la joue de la jeune femme tandis que la seconde restait sur sa hanche. Les mains de Grace se posèrent dans la nuque de l'homme, elle y joua avec ses cheveux, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir et elle l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres. Le reste de la nuit se passa dans le plus grand silence, le couple réapprenant à s'aimer.

**- oooo -**

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, dans une autre chambre, un autre couple apprenait à s'aimer. Jane et Lisbon se trouvaient dans le lit, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Encore une fois, la jeune femme avait refusé de rester à l'hôpital, préférant rentrer avec le mentaliste. Il n'y avait plus la gêne de la première fois, tout avait été dit, enfin presque tout. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils refusaient de changer quoi que ce soit entre eux une fois de retour à Sacramento, ils voulaient continuer de se voir.

Ils avaient beaucoup souffert dans leur vie, chacun à sa façon, pas la même mais ils ne s'en comprenaient que mieux. Lisbon savait que Jane aurait du mal à s'ouvrir complètement à elle et elle ne lui demandait pas de le faire maintenant, elle lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se croit coincé dans une relation où il serait mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il aimait encore sa femme, qu'Angela serait toujours dans son cœur et elle ne lui demandait pas de l'oublier. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était qu'il ne la laisse pas de côté, qu'il lui parle si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jane de son côté, ne savait que peu de choses sur le passé de Lisbon, juste ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire, et ce n'était vraiment pas beaucoup. Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu qui avait fait d'elle cette femme aujourd'hui. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne parlerait que lorsqu'elle serait prête pour ça et pas avant. Il respectait son silence, tout comme elle respectait le sien. Il se tourna dans le lit, se plaçant sur le côté et Lisbon en fit autant.

-" Teresa, je voudrais te dire quelque chose de très important pour moi."

-" Ne dis rien maintenant Patrick, on a le temps."

-" Mais je veux que tu le saches, je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es importante pour moi."

-" Je le sais déjà ça, tu l'es toi aussi pour moi."

-" Toutes ces années à travailler avec toi, à te voir si forte, si indépendante. Tu es une femme formidable Teresa, si gentille."

-" Patrick…"

-" Tu es la seule à savoir tout de moi, à me comprendre, à avoir vu le meilleur et le pire de moi sans jamais me juger. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ça arriverait de nouveau mais… je suis tombé amoureux de toi Teresa."

-" Patrick…"

-" Je t'aime Teresa, plus que ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais devoir vivre ça. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre comme j'ai perdu ma famille."

-" Tu ne me perdras jamais Patrick, je serais toujours là pour toi parce que…. Je t'aime moi aussi."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant d'avoir enfin été complètement honnêtes l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments avec des mots, ils avaient enfin fait ce pas en avant dont ils avaient eut si peur pendant toutes ces années. La vie avait été difficile avec eux, mais ensemble ils pourraient réapprendre à être heureux. Pour le moment, ils voulaient juste profiter de ce nouveau bonheur, profiter de l'autre autant que possible. Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'installer confortablement dans le lit, serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Lisbon posa sa tête sur le torse de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva seule dans le lit. Jane n'était pas là, et ses affaires n'étaient plus dans la chambre. Elle se redressa vivement dans le lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Où pouvait-il être ? Était-il partit ? Avait-il eu peur d'aller de l'avant ? Mais pourtant ses mots de la veille lui avait laissé penser qu'il était prêt pour ça, alors que s'était-il passé ? Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, retenant un sanglot lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Patrick Jane souriant. Mais en voyant la jeune femme, il perdit son sourire, posa le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains et se précipita vers le lit.

-" Teresa, que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta le mentaliste.

En voyant Jane arriver vers elle, en voyant l'inquiétude sur son visage, elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir crut un seul instant qu'il ait put partir. Elle chassa ses larmes avant de se tourner vers lui.

-" Rien du tout Patrick, tout va bien" lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-" Tu… tu as cru que j'étais parti ?"

-" Non je…" commença-t-elle, mais elle se ravisa, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. " Oui."

-" Je ne te laisserais jamais Teresa, je te l'ai dis."

-" Je sais, je suis désolé. C'est juste que …"

-" Tu n'as jamais eut quelqu'un dans ta vie avant et tu as peur de l'avenir."

-" Oui, mais je sais que tu ne me feras jamais ça. Je le sais mais… il y a toujours une part de moi qui a peur."

-" Ça passera avec le temps, tout comme ma peur de te perdre. Ensemble, on surmontera ça."

Jane lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de retourner vers le bureau et d'y prendre ce qu'il avait posé en arrivant. Il se rapprocha du lit avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une tasse de café fumant, une tasse de thé ainsi qu'un verre avec une rose. Lisbon sourit de toutes ses dents, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose comme ça, n'étant pas habituée à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle comme ça. Jane était un homme formidable, elle le voyait sous un autre jour, elle le voyait tel qu'il était lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un. Elle aurait du mal à s'y habituer, mais elle finirait par y arriver.

Le mentaliste s'installa sur le lit, pris sa tasse et tendit l'autre à la jeune femme. Ils savourèrent leur boisson matinale ensemble comme un couple, ce qu'ils étaient depuis peu. Ils se levèrent ensuite pour se préparer et rentrer chez eux. Ils quittèrent la chambre qui avait vu naître leur amour, qui avait appris leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres et ensemble, tout le monde rentra à Sacramento où leur vie les attendait.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	12. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Salut les amis, et voici la fin de ma fic. C'est toujours triste quand on poste le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai d'autres fics à vous poster, alors pas la peine de pleurer.

Encore merci **Solealuna** et **leoune51** pour vos commentaires.

Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>L'équipe était enfin de retour à Sacramento, presque une semaine après leur départ. Ils avaient fait un rapide passage au CBI pour se faire immédiatement renvoyer chez eux par Wainwright qui jugeait qu'ils avaient besoin de repos après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qui convenait parfaitement à tout le monde.<p>

Sans grande surprise, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient partis main dans la main, une fois hors de vue du patron bien entendu. Ils refusaient de se quitter à présent, ils avaient eut bien trop peur ces derniers jours et se rendaient comptent que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter.

Cho était rentré seul chez lui, après s'être assuré que ses collègues allaient bien. Lui aussi avait eut peur et, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il se faisait du souci pour eux. Il était comme ça, discret, silencieux, mais n'en restait pas moins un ami fiable sur lequel on pouvait compter.

Quand à Jane et Lisbon, ils étaient restés un peu plus que les autres, la jeune femme voulant terminer son rapport afin de profiter pleinement de ces quelques jours de repos qu'elle venait d'avoir, et Jane refusait de la laisser seule. Ils étaient déjà quasiment inséparables avant toute cette histoire, mais maintenant c'était encore pire. Jane avait eut la peur de sa vie, il avait cru perdre Lisbon dans cette forêt et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser seule, ne serait-ce que pour aller se faire un thé. Il était devenu beaucoup trop protecteur envers la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était tout pour lui, elle était celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle pour qui il ferait tout et n'importe quoi. Alors si elle restait au bureau, alors il resterait avec elle.

Le mentaliste avait bien tenté de la faire changer d'avis, de lui faire comprendre que ce rapport pouvait bien attendre quelques jours, qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle avait refusé et il avait abandonné. Du moment qu'elle n'y passait pas la nuit, il était d'accord. Mais avant de se mettre au travail, il était parvenu à la trainer à la cuisine pour lui préparer une boisson chaude, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se détendre un peu. Et à sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la tasse de thé fumante, elle l'avait prise en le remerciant avant d'en boire une petite gorgée, savourant la chaleur se répandant dans son corps. Ils étaient ensuite allés dans le bureau de la brunette et, tandis que Lisbon s'installait derrière son ordinateur, Jane s'installait sur le divan, fermant les yeux et savourant le fait d'être de retour, avec Lisbon.

Contre toute attente, le blond avait fini par s'endormir sur le divan, bien qu'il pensait que cela ne serait pas possible. Il n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de s'endormir aussi vite, ou de dormir tout court. Mais la présence de Lisbon dans la pièce avait un effet apaisant sur lui et le sommeil avait gagné. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, peut-être deux, qu'il se réveilla en entendant gémir à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lisbon installée contre lui sur le divan, bien serrée contre son corps. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie le rejoindre et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, pour disparaitre instantanément en entendant de nouveau gémir la jeune femme.

Jane se redressa un peu pour pouvoir voir le visage de la jeune femme et son cœur se serra en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues, ses lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés. Elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche. Elle commença à s'agiter, à murmurer des mots faibles, mais pas assez car Jane put comprendre des 'non' et des 'laissez-moi'. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lisbon et une autre sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement, tentant de l'apaiser sans la réveiller. Mais ça ne marchait pas et il ne se sentait pas de la laisser se battre ainsi dans son sommeil. Il décida donc de la réveiller, en douceur.

-" Teresa, ouvres les yeux" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lisbon secoua la tête, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus sur ses joues, ses bras s'agitèrent et Jane esquiva une main qui faillit heurter son visage. Il tenta de nouveau de la réveiller, la tournant vers lui cette fois, la faisant rouler afin qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos.

-" Teresa, c'est un cauchemar, ouvres les yeux s'il te plait" demanda t-il.

-" Non" pleura Lisbon. " Pas ça, ne me touchez pas…"

Jane sentit son cœur se serrer. Avait-elle vécu quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ? Jo avait-il eut des gestes déplacés sans qu'elle ne dise rien à personne ? Il ne le savait pas, il n'était pas avec elle tout le temps et il s'en voulut encore plus de ne pas s'être réveillé lorsque l'homme était venu la prendre. Si jamais il lui avait fait ce qu'il croyait, la prison ne serait pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de venger la jeune femme. Un nouveau gémissement de Lisbon lui tira des larmes.

-" Patrick, je t'en pris aide moi Patrick," gémit-elle alors que ses mains attrapaient la chemise de Jane.

-" Je suis là Teresa, je suis là" la rassura-t-il en posant sa main à plat sur sa joue. " Ouvres les yeux s'il te plait."

Lisbon ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se dégagea de Jane violemment, ne se rappelant pas d'où elle se trouvait. Son regard hagard circula dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Jane dont les yeux laissaient voir de l'inquiétude. Elle fut surprise de voir des larmes sur ses joues, elle leva la main et effleura sa joue du bout de doigts, sursautant légèrement en se rendant compte que c'était de vraies larmes. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et se jeta à son cou, le serrant fort contre elle, calant sa tête aussi près que possible.

Jane entoura sa taille, lui rendant son étreinte, laissant sa souffrance disparaitre rien que par la chaleur de Lisbon contre lui. Il perdit son nez dans sa chevelure ébène, inhalant son parfum de cannelle, savourant leur douceur avant de se reculer pour pouvoir voir son visage. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne résista pas et plongea sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser brulant de désir, sauvage et tendre à la fois, urgent et impatient. Ils avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre de se rassurer, de se savoir en sécurité, ensemble. Lisbon passa ses mains dans la nuque de Jane et croisa ses doigts, jouant avec les petites boucles blondes à sa portée. Ses lèvres s'ouvrir lorsque la langue de Jane passa dessus, léchant ce petit bout de peau tendre. Leurs langues se touchèrent et l'électricité se diffusa en eux.

Les mains se Jane passèrent sous la chemise de Lisbon, caressant sa peau si douce. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que c'était trop tôt, qu'aussi bien Lisbon que lui n'étaient pas encore prêt pour ça. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, ils devaient avant tout surpasser ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette semaine. Lisbon allait faire des cauchemars pendant encore bien longtemps, il le savait mais ne pouvait rien y faire, si ce n'est être présent pour elle. Après encore quelques minutes à s'embrasser, Jane se recula pour poser son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

-" On devrait partir Teresa" souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-" Et pour aller où ?" lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant dans ses yeux.

-" Où tu voudras."

-" Chez moi, allons chez moi Patrick" sourit-elle.

-" Allons chez toi ma douce."

-" Chez nous" rectifia-t-elle."

Les yeux de Jane s'agrandir de surprise aux mots de la jeune femme, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui propose un toit comme ça. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que Lisbon serait assez à l'aise pour l'inviter chez elle ainsi, pour faire de son appartement leur maison à eux deux. Il était si heureux et si ému qu'il ne trouva pas de mots qui pourraient assez exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Alors il se pencha vers elle pour poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il se leva, attrapa la main de Lisbon et il l'entraina vers la porte, lui tendant sa veste en passant. Elle lui sourit et le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur où ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux.

**- oooo -**

Le trajet jusque chez Lisbon se fit en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire, les choses allant peut-être trop vite pour eux. Lisbon n'avait jamais eut de relations sérieuses de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais été assez à l'aise avec un homme pour le laisser entrer dans sa vie ainsi. La peur de souffrir surement, elle avait déjà bien assez souffert étant enfant avec son père. Peut-être que cette incertitude et cette peur envers les hommes venait de là, de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son père, celui qu'elle prenait pour un héros, celui qui était son modèle et qui avait fini par la détruire, ainsi que ses frères. Elle n'avait jamais voulut le reconnaitre, mais elle avait peur des hommes, pas physiquement, plutôt émotionnellement.

Jane de son côté avait peur, il n'avait pas eut de relations avec une femme depuis sa défunte épouse, Angela. Cette femme avait été la première, celle qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, celle qui avait fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de devenir sa femme et de faire de lui un père avec sa petite Charlotte, son petit ange, son amour. Lorsqu'elles étaient mortes, il avait crut que son monde s'écroulait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer une femme, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer. Il s'était fixé un but, celui de retrouver le monstre qui avait détruit sa vie, sa famille et le faire payer. Il était entré au CBI pour ça, pour accomplir sa vengeance, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il y trouverait la force d'oublier tout ça par le simple regard d'une femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme, Teresa Lisbon. Son regard lui laissait savoir qu'elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et que pourtant, elle avait réussi à surmonter tout ça pour vivre sa vie et il était fier de la connaitre.

Aujourd'hui, il avait réapprit à aimer, et toujours grâce à elle, Teresa, cette femme qui avait sut faire renaitre ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais. La semaine passée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, il avait crut l'avoir perdue à jamais, il avait crut ne jamais la revoir et aujourd'hui elle était là, avec lui et elle ne le quitterait jamais, du moins l'espérait-il. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour que leur couple fonctionne, qu'il devait changer. Mais il savait que Lisbon serait là avec lui, qu'elle l'aiderait à devenir cet homme qui lui fallait.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Lisbon assez vite et y entrèrent tout les deux. Lisbon posa ses affaires sur le meuble à l'entrée et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle pris place. Elle fit signe à Jane de la rejoindre avec sa main et le mentaliste vint s'asseoir près d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra un moment avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras.

-" Je quelque chose à te dire Teresa" commença-t-il, " je… je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à… refaire ma vie."

-" Patrick, je sais que tu as peur et je dois bien avouer que moi aussi" souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse et l'entourant de ses bras, " je ne suis pas habituée à avoir un homme dans ma vie, je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Mais je… je t'aime et je sais que je veux vivre avec toi, je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie et je veux que tu en fasses partie."

-" Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme bien, que je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi et il n'en sera pas différent avec toi."

-" Je refuse de t'entendre dire des choses pareilles Patrick" s'énerva Lisbon. " Je sais ce que tu as vécu, je sais que tu as souffert et que tu as peur de ne pas savoir me rendre heureuse, mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi Patrick Jane, c'est ta présence qui me rend heureuse et rien d'autre. Je ne te demande pas de changer et de devenir un autre homme, je veux juste que tu sois toi car c'est de toi que je suis tombée amoureuse."

Jane garda le silence un moment, encore abasourdi par les paroles de Lisbon. Il ne pensait pas être l'homme pour elle et finalement, ce n'était que lui qu'elle voulait, lui comme il était. Il était heureux d'entendre ça, il était heureux qu'elle l'aime ainsi et pour lui prouver à quel point elle lui avait fait du bien par ces mots, il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le cou. Lisbon frissonna dans ses bras et releva la tête pour croiser ses lèvres. Un doux baiser fut échangé avant que le couple se laisse emporter par leur enthousiasme et qu'ils commencent à se toucher, à passer les mains sous les vêtements, à découvrir le corps de l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant.

C'était soudain, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensaient franchir cette étape aussi vite, mais la vie était trop courte pour attendre et ils s'aimaient vraiment, assez pour décider d'avancer. Jane fit basculer Lisbon sous lui, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, puis il les quitta pour déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou, descendant toujours plus bas. Il atteignit sa poitrine qu'il embrassa à travers sa chemise mais elle le gêna bien vite alors il entreprit d'en défaire les boutons pour révéler une peau douce et blanche. Il resta un moment à observer ce corps si parfait, une poitrine délicate qu'il embrassa avec douceur. Il sentit Lisbon se relaxer complètement sous ses baisers, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le mentaliste partit à la découverte d'une Lisbon qu'il ne connaissait pas, une Lisbon câline, tendre, aimante. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il put avant de trouver une autre barrière sur son chemin, le pantalon de Lisbon qui rejoignit bien vite la chemise sur le sol. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus et finirent par s'unir le plus tendrement du monde. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer sans jamais arrêter.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Jane s'éveilla avec Lisbon dans les bras. Il resta un moment à la regarder dormir, admirant le jeu du soleil sur sa peau douce et laiteuse. Il y passa la main et ferma les yeux en reposant sa tête contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il contempla un moment ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis sa jeunesse avec son père. Il avait fait des choses biens, des choses mal, il avait construit sa vie et aujourd'hui il pensait enfin avoir réussi. Il avait perdu une famille pour en fonder une autre qu'il avait également perdue. Maintenant il avait la chance de pouvoir fonder une nouvelle famille et celle la il ferait tout pour la préserver, la protéger.

Jane sentit Lisbon bouger dans ses bras et il baissa les yeux pour tomber dans l'émeraude des siens. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Lisbon ferma les yeux, approfondissant le baiser en se glissant sur son amant. Elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras et elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

-" Et si on se levait mon amour ?" proposa le mentaliste.

-" J'ai plutôt envie de rester là, dans tes bras," lui répondit-elle.

-" Mais j'ai faim moi, alors debout."

Lisbon grogna un peu pour la forme mais consentit enfin à se lever. Ils allèrent à la cuisine, se préparèrent leurs boissons favorites et burent tranquillement avant de monter dans la chambre. Leurs première journée se passa ainsi, alternant entre baisers et caresses jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, éreintés. Une semaine à courir à travers les bois, une semaine à avoir peur et à vivre l'enfer et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour trouver la seule véritable personne qui comptait pour eux.

Et c'est ainsi que Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon se reconstruire une vie rien qu'à eux, une vie heureuse. Oh bien entendu tout n'était pas rose, ils y avaient aussi des disputes, des cris et des pleurs, mais le plus important était qu'ils s'aimaient. Rien ne pourrait les séparer, pas même certains agents au bureau qui se moquaient sans cesse de Jane, sous entendant qu'il couchait avec Lisbon que pour couvrir ses frasques. Ils ne les écoutaient pas, cela les faisaient rire au contraire. Ils savaient que certains ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais qu'importe. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient heureux, voilà le plus important.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
